Light Gone Forever
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Yugi, after being beaten by his father, goes to live with his Grandpa, to help Yugi cope with what has happened his Grandpa gives him a puzzle. But with Yugi dissability, will be be able to solve it and save the ones he loves?
1. Meeting

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: Hi! I am back, I hope you all like this story as much as you liked my other story, 'Will the pain ever go away?'. Same sort of concept but it is going to be a lot more interesting . . . I hope! Here it goes:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi Motou sat at the desk in his room. He was currently doing his English homework. This week in school they were learning about Helen Keller so it only made sense to the teacher that they all had to learn Braille. Yugi was a quick learner and was almost done, his pencil jerked as soon as he heard a door slam.  
  
"Oh and I was almost done," he said, he would never be able to finish it now!  
  
He heard the front door slam and footsteps coming towards his room. He was scared, though he tried to hide it.  
  
He got into his bed and tried to go to sleep, it had worked once before but lately he had just been dragging him out of bed to do it.  
  
He heard the door slam open, he shivered, and he was so scared.  
  
"Brat don't try and fool me, I may be drunk but I know you are in here. Come out and I will make it less painful then normal," he said.  
  
Yugi was tempted by what he said but held his ground under the bed. All of a sudden the bed was turned over and Yugi was sent flying with it.  
  
"There you are brat, now you are going to get it," he said, he picked Yugi up by the back of his shirt, the fabric choking the smaller boy.  
  
"I will teach you not to hide form me," he said and punched Yugi in the stomach. Yugi hit the floor, he didn't want to get up, and he knew what was going to happen.  
  
Tonight however he was more violent, like he really wanted to hurt him badly. Out of no where he started to hit Yugi in his head over and over again. Yugi knew he was bleeding and his vision was starting to get blurry. The last thing he saw before he was engulfed in darkness was his fathers murderous face.  
  
~*~  
  
A week later Yugi was walking up to a house. He wasn't sure what it looked like exactly but from what he had been told by the guy that dropped him off it was a very nice house. His new friends Faye helped him up to the door. He put down his suitcase and knocked on the door.  
  
He heard footsteps and then the door opened.  
  
"Hello Yugi my boy," the man said hugging Yugi. When Yugi felt a body against his own he tried to push away. The old man saw this and let go. "I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Welcome to my home Yugi, my name is Solomon and I am your grandpa," he said.  
  
Yugi didn't say a work instead he raised his hand up to his face to feel his features. He could feel that this man had many wrinkles and he wore glasses. He got a nice mental picture.  
  
After this he finally said, "My name is Yugi and this is Faye," he pointed to his companion that stood obediently at his feet.  
  
"Nice to meet you both, do you want me to help you to your room?" Solomon asked.  
  
"Please, just tell me where it is, I can find it myself," Yugi said, he wanted to be alone, he didn't like all of this attention.  
  
"Yes of course, it is the first door up the stairs, are you sure you will be okay," he asked.  
  
"I will be fine," Yugi said and he and Faye moved to go to his new room.  
  
For the next few days Yugi stayed in his room, only letting Faye out once and a while. His Grandpa brought all of his meals up to his room and then came back for the dishes. He was getting worried about him.  
  
He finally got an idea. He coaxed Yugi down the stairs with Faye's help of course.  
  
"Yugi I have a few things for you," he said taking out some neatly wrapped boxes. It was a shame that Yugi couldn't see the colors. Faye led him to the couch and he sat down. He gave Faye the command that she could go off on her own and he would call for her if he needed her.  
  
Solomon gave Yugi one of the packages. Yugi opened it with some difficulties. He ran his hands over the letters and smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the puzzle," he said finally, he fingered the pieces; this was going to take a while to do this one. The next package was a computer; it was made especially for him. His hands once again ran over the latter his grandpa had attached and he laughed.  
  
"Thanks so much, I don't know how to thank you," he said, then he called for Faye, she came and he brought his packages back to his room.  
  
Solomon smiled; he hoped by giving Yugi those gifts he would open up a bit to him.  
  
In his room Yugi took out the puzzle, he started to piece the little pieces in their places.  
  
~*~One month later~*~  
  
Yugi trudged home from school, it had been a bore. Faye led him around the curves of the street and finally to his home. He fingered the keys and finally got them into the key hole.  
  
He went straight to his room, he had a lot of homework but that wasn't what he went there for. He went to his room and pulled the almost finished puzzle out. He clicked away his smile growing. He wished he could see how it looked, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Finally he found the last piece in the box, he took it out, and acting like it was gold. He placed it into place with a satisfied smile. He had done it, it took him a month but it was done. He felt a loop at the top on the three dimensional puzzle. He walked over to his draw and pulled out a string, he tied it and then placed it over his head.  
  
He felt an odd warmth from it, it made him feel whole as to when he didn't have it he felt like there was something missing.  
  
All of a sudden he could sense another presents in the room. Faye was at his side as soon as he gave the sign. She got into an attacking position and growled at the new person in the room.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami looked around the room; there were two people in it. A boy, he looked exactly like himself, and a dog, this dog was growling, obviously protecting the boy.  
  
He was surprised the boy hadn't made any comment on how they looked a like.  
  
He got close to the boy and the dog snapped at him.  
  
"I know you are there, tell me who you are, I know you are not my grandpa," Yugi said, he felt for the harness on Faye, when he found it he hoisted himself to his feet.  
  
"My name is Yami, what is yours little boy?" Yami asked.  
  
"My name is Yugi, this is Faye, down," Yugi commanded.  
  
Yami looked at the boys face and noticed that his eyes were looking right pass him and to an empty wall. This boy couldn't see him, not now, and not ever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Review please!!! 


	2. New school

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: Yugi is just blind not deaf, the whole Helen Keller was in the beginning and it was about English, I put that in because it's what I am going over in English.  
  
Faye is a dog, she is his guide dog. Whoever thought that she was a nurse I want to tell you that I am glad you did. I wanted to leave you all guessing until the end of chapter one.  
  
Here is the next chapter, I know quick right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You can't see me can you?" Yami asked.  
  
"No I am blind, I can tell that you that you are older then me," Yugi said, "Would you mind if I touched your face, I want to create a mental picture of you," Yugi asked.  
  
"I g-guess so," Yami said, Yugi slowly placed his hands on Yami's face. He could feel his sharp features and he could smell him, he smelt different then his grandpa.  
  
"You have an odd smell to you," Yugi commented.  
  
"Should I take that as I complement?" Yami asked he was puzzled by this small boy's actions and words.  
  
"I mean that you smell different then my Grandpa, he is the only other smell then Faye I know," Yugi said, his words seemed a bit jumbled.  
  
"I understand, have you been this way forever?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi looked a bit disturbed by Yami's question; tears welled up in his eyes. All of a sudden his hands fell top his side, then he dropped to his knees. "No," he choked out between sobs.  
  
"I am sorry," Yami said he knelt down next to the boy, for a while he just looked at him. He didn't know what to do with him; eventually he let the boy cry to him. He rubbed his back and soon his sobs subsided.  
  
"I am sorry, I can feel the moistness in your shirt," Yugi said.  
  
"Think nothing of it little Yugi," Yami said, this boy had a complete sadness to him. "Is there something about your past you want to tell me?" Yami asked.  
  
"I can't tell you, you will think badly of me," Yugi said.  
  
"No never," Yami said, he felt very weak talking to this boy like this but he couldn't bring himself to raise his voice to him.  
  
"My f-father, he a-abused me," Yugi choked out before going into another fit of sobs. This time Yami didn't waist any time comforting the small frame.  
  
"it is okay, who do you live with now?" Yami asked, he was almost to hear the answer in fear that it was his father.  
  
"My grandpa, what time is it he should have been home now," Yugi said drying his tears.  
  
Yami looked for a clock and found one in Yugi's nightstand. "It is six thirty in the afternoon," he told him.  
  
"There is something wrong then, he is normally home by four, I am scared Yami," Yugi said, the image of his fathers face, the last image he ever saw, kept playing over and over again.  
  
"I am sure he left a note, how about we go down there and look for one?" Yami said, he helped him to his feet then they all went down there including Faye.  
  
Yami found a note but was unable to read it; it looked like a whole bunch of dots. He handed the note to Yugi. He watched in amazement as Yugi placed the note on the dresser, then he ran his hands over it quickly and told Yami, 'I says he had to go away for a trip and the number for the hospital in on the fridge in Braille."  
  
"How did you do that?" Yami asked.  
  
"I learned to read Braille before I was blind; it was a lot easier when I could read to see if I was right. Over the past month I got really good at it and next week I am going back to public school, I have been attending a school for the blind," Yugi informed him.  
  
"That is good," Yami said.  
  
"Well actually I am scared, I have never had friends before, you and my grandpa are my only friends. Wait you are my friend right?" Yugi asked uncertainly.  
  
"I am more then that and you are more then that to me, we are each others halves, together we are hole!" Yami told him, Yugi smiled, he like that thought.  
  
"Come now, I think you need some rest," Yami said.  
  
"I need to order some dinner," Yugi said, he was tired but he didn't want to go to sleep in fear that this will turn out to me some sort of wonderful dream.  
  
"I will do that, now how do I do that?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled, "I don't think you could if you wanted to, just let me do it," Yugi said. He picked up the telephone and ran his fingers over the numbers until he found the ones he wanted. He spoke to the man for a little while, and then he hung up.  
  
"I hope you like pizza," he told Yami.  
  
"I don't eat, but I will try it for you," Yami said. Yugi smiled he liked to have more friends like Yami.  
  
The pizza man arrived and Faye helped Yugi find the door. He opened it and paid the man, missing his hand several times before he got the money to him. Then he brought the pizza to the kitchen and sat down to eat. Yami followed him mimicking his moves.  
  
Soon all the pizza was gone thanks to Faye and Yami's appetite.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't eat," Yugi taunted.  
  
"Well this food tasted good," Yami said in his defense.  
  
Faye helped Yugi up to his room and when he got there he pulled out a box with an ancient looking eye on it. He opened the box and motioned for Yami to come and see.  
  
Yami looked into the box and saw cards, these cards had pictures on them and dots like the note that Yugi's grandpa had left for him.  
  
"What are these?" Yami asked.  
  
"These are my duel monsters, Grandpa got them specially made for me," Yugi said. "I have no one to play with but I know I am pretty good, my grandpa told me I was, he use to watch me play with them, making up strategies on the floor," Yugi said, and then he paced the lid on the box.  
  
"I start school tomorrow, can you wake me up, my grandpa normally does it, but he isn't here. I want to wake up at seven please," Yugi said before he fell asleep.  
  
Yami sat up for a long time. Then he finally retreated back to the puzzle for a little sleep.  
  
The morning was a little hectic, Yugi got up and got dressed, then he tried to make breakfast, he ended up however making a huge mess. After he cleaned that up he ran out the door, he almost got hit by a car in his hurry. Faye had to grab his pants and pull him back. After that incident Yami decided it would be a good idea if he walked with Yugi to school.  
  
When they got to school Yami helped Faye lead Yugi to the main office. When they were there Yugi got all set up, he was given a map of the school in Braille and his schedule. Yami was allowed to stay with him this day to make sure he got every where okay.  
  
When he got to his homeroom everyone was quite. He could feel them staring at him, it made him feel uneasy.  
  
He walked up to the teacher and handed her the note that the lady in the main office had given him. She took it and nodded. She pointing to a seat and Yami led him there. Yugi sat down.  
  
//Do you like it here, you seem uneasy// Yugi head a voice in his head say.  
  
/Hello/ Yugi asked mentally.  
  
//We can talk mentally, don't worry you aren't going crazy, yet that is// Yami told him, Yugi could almost imagine the smirk on his face.  
  
"Okay class I am pleased to introduce a new student here, that I am sure you will all make welcome. His name is Yugi Motou, can you stand Yugi?" she said. Yugi did and he heard her writing something on the board.  
  
/What did she write/ he asked.  
  
//She wrote that you were blind and they were not to bother you// came Yami's reply.  
  
"You may sit now Yugi," the teacher said, Yugi could tell by her voice that she was young. He sat and awaited the horrors that were bound to happen today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second chapter and that is just today. I won't be writing tomorrow or Monday. Hunting season starts Monday and that is where I will be. Write more on Tuesday! 


	3. Math class

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this  
  
Notes: Bad news and good news. Bad first, my mother's deer was shot, killed, and then attacked by coyotes. We tried to track it down that night but it was too dark and then with the mixture of coyotes and bears there was no way that if we had to leave it over night it wouldn't be torn apart when we found it the next day. Unfortunately we couldn't track it that night and when we found it this morning the back was torn apart by animals. But on a lighter note me and my grandma were sitting on the kitchen chairs when I spotted a deer by the feeder my grandma got her gun and took a shot from the window. Then we got dressed in our hunting cloths and went on a hunt for that one. We found that one though. It was a nice size doe. I am tellin you though, next year I am waking up at nine and taking my gun to the breakfast table. We saw more deer at the house then we did posting!!! I had a lot of time to think about this chapter and I hope you all like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang and Yugi slowly got up. He waited for the kids to leave the class before he ran his hands over his schedule and found where his next class was. He had math in room 345. He grabbed Faye's harness and they proceeded to class.  
  
On the way the halls got really crowded. Yugi gave Faye the order to find the stairs, and go up. As he was walking he hit into someone. He said sorry without looking to him, he had no reason to, he couldn't see him anyway. This guy however took that the wrong way.  
  
"Hey you brat, at least look at me when you apologize for being a klutz," he said picking Yugi up by the front of his shirt.  
  
"Please, I am sorry, don't hit me," Yugi cried and tried to curl up into a little ball.  
  
"Don't be such a wimp," he said and punched Yugi in his stomach. Yugi flew into the lockers and cried out in pain. He balled up into a little ball in hopes to protect himself.  
  
At once Faye was in between her master and the guy who hit him. Not only was she a guide dog but she had been taught to protect Yugi. She started to bark and this gained a lot of attention. This included Yami, who had been fascinated with this little magical device that could shot water out when he pushed a button. Faye also caught the attention of a boy who happened to be in his homeroom. He got there before Yami did.  
  
"Tristin, cut it out now!" he yelled and jumped on him before he could hit Yugi again.  
  
Tristin and Joey fought a while before he gave up.  
  
"Joey what's up with you, he wouldn't even look at me when he apologized for bumping into me," Tristin said, as if to justify his actions.  
  
Yami had already gotten to Yugi and was letting the little boy cry into his shoulder. He didn't understand why he was so upset; one little hit couldn't have hurt that badly. He didn't know that it was much more then that.  
  
"Tristin, you are such a dope, he had no reason to look at you when he apologized because even if he did he wouldn't have seen you!" Joey yelled, Tristin looked to the tow boys. Yami was cradling Yugi and asking him what was wrong while Faye was still growling at Tristin.  
  
"Joey, how was I supposed to know?" he asked he felt really bad.  
  
"That's not the point, you shouldn't have hit him Tristin," Joey said, he then got up and proceeded to Yugi.  
  
As soon as he got three feet close top Yugi Faye snapped at him.  
  
"F-Faye, stand d-down," Yugi hiccupped out. Faye stopped growling at once and returned to Yugi's side. Yugi placed a hand on her to tell her that she did a good job.  
  
Joey came up to them and offered his hand to help them up. Yami took it and then helped Yugi up. Yugi almost fell down when he didn't have any support. Yami gave him his hand to help.  
  
"I am sorry about Tristin; he is a big bully at times. My name is Joey Wheeler," he said.  
  
"I am sure Yugi will forgive him, my name is Yami and this is Yugi," Yami introduced them seeing as how Yugi was still shaking.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, where ya off ta?" Joey asked.  
  
"Math," Yugi said, he had grabbed Faye's harness again and was almost standing on his own.  
  
"Me too, I can help ya der," Joey said, he started to walk away and Yugi gave Faye the command to follow.  
  
When they got to class Yugi handed the teacher a note indicating he was a new student. She nodded and she pointed to a seat in the front.  
  
"There take one next to Mr. Wheeler," she told him. Yami lead him to his seat and the lesson begun. Yugi had all his text books in Braille so he opened up to the page the teacher told him to and started to work.  
  
"Okay, what is the answer to question number twenty three?" the teacher asked.  
  
Yugi hand went up as did some of the other students.  
  
"Mr. Motou, do you need something?" the teacher asked.  
  
"No, I have the answer," he said. The teacher got a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Three-hundred forty-six," he said. The teacher was amazed that he got it right. She looked to his brother to see if he had given him the answer but he was writing something in what looked like Hieroglyphics. She shook that thought out of her head.  
  
"That's correct Mr. Motou," she finally said after she had an internal battle with herself. Class proceeded on like that.  
  
All of Yugi's classes were like that; he sat at lunch with Joey and was in most of Joey's classes. Joey helped Yugi around school more then Yami because he knew the way around.  
  
They walked home together, up until the part where Joey went one way and Faye led Yugi another way.  
  
Yugi got home and threw his bag on the bed. Then he collapsed and sighed contently.  
  
"Aibou, I am sorry I wasn't there for you today," Yami said quietly.  
  
"That's okay, and I know that you don't understand what the big fuss was all about, but I am not ready to tell you yet," Yugi said, and then he closed his eyes and prepared for a nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter bits the dust!!!! 


	4. The reasons why Yami's don't cook

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. Sorry I know, not all that creative, but I am going to save that for my story.  
  
Notes: Man getting back to school after you missed two days is a pain. Especially for me, I am a freshman in high school. But I wouldn't have given up hunting for anything in the world! I hope you all like this next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke to and alarming smell. He sniffed the air and it smelled like . . . SMOKE!!! Yugi jumped out of bed and almost ran into the wall in a frantic search for the door.  
  
"Yami is something burning down there?" he called down the stairs. When he got no response he tried to make it down the stairs. He almost tripped twice but he got down there. He counted his steps until he knew he was in the kitchen. He started to cough violently.  
  
"Yami, where are you?" he called out, it was getting dangerous in there.  
  
"I am here," he heard Yami call out.  
  
"Put out the fire!!!!!!" Yugi yelled, all the smoke was making him light headed. He heard the fire trucks and knew that they were on there way.  
  
Yugi slumped down on his knees, he couldn't stand the smoke. "Faye," he yelled, as soon as the words left his mouth his fateful companion was there. Just as he felt her fur he blacked out.  
  
Yami searched the smoky room for Yugi. He had tried to cook dinner for his aibou but the thing caught on flames and before he knew it the thing was out of control! Now he was worried about Yugi, the small boy had wandered into this room; Yami wasn't sure how much longer he could withstand this smoke.  
  
He looked out the window and saw Yugi being pulled out by Faye. He silently thanks Ra for that dog and ran out after them. As soon as he got there fire trucks pulled up. Five went to put out the flames in the kitchen and three went to Yugi.  
  
Yami ran up to Yugi and was alarmed when the man in yellow started to do mouth to mouth resuscitation.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing to my aibou?!?" Yami screamed at him.  
  
"I am trying to save his life, he isn't breathing," the man said while doing chest compressions.  
  
Yami fell to his knees and someone came to see if he was okay. He shoved them away from him.  
  
"Help my aibou, I will be fine," Yami told them, they gave his a weird look but then left him alone.  
  
Joey came running around the corner.  
  
"Yami, what's going on, where's Yug?" Joey asked in a panic.  
  
Yami didn't say anything he just pointed to Yugi and the man trying to save his life. All that was running through his mind was how bad he was at protecting his little light. His head down, Joey noticed this.  
  
"Yami, do ya blame this on ya self?" Joey asked.  
  
"I was trying to cook, I had seen Yugi do it before, how come I messed it up and he almost died?" Yami asked, as if Joey knew.  
  
"Hey that's why only my sis is allowed in the kitchen at my place, some people jus can't cook," Joey said.  
  
"Look at him, he is so small," Yami said completely changing the subject. He was just staring at Yugi. Finally the firefighter stopped what he was doing. Yami jumped to his feet and was about to cry over the loss of his aibou when he noticed Yugi's lifeless eyes open.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed and ran to him. He picked him up in his embrace.  
  
"Yami what's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You almost died my boy that was a close one, your dog saved you, now why not get check by some medical staff," the firefighter said.  
  
Before Yugi could answer Yami spoke up, "Yes Yugi I believe he is right, I was worried sick about you!"  
  
"Okay Yami," Yugi said, Yami helped him up to his feet and then picked him up completely.  
  
"I can still walk you know," Yugi said.  
  
"I just am doing it to be precautious," Yami said, Yugi understood that he was scared, he was close to dying but he didn't have to go and mother out on him.  
  
The lady at the ambulance looked him over and was startled by the fact eh couldn't see. She tensed up; she didn't know if he had lost his eyesight in the fire.  
  
"I am already blind maim," Yugi said, he could sense her panic.  
  
She nodded and gave him a clear bill of health. One problem though, Yami burnt a good part of the house down, making sleeping there tonight a unstable idea.  
  
"Yami, we have no place to stay," Yugi told him. Joey who had come over to see how Yugi was heard this.  
  
"Ya got ta stay at my house den," he told them, the both turned around, startled by his sudden appearance.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked, it sure sounded like him.  
  
"Yep, I insist, it's only my sis an me anyway," Joey said.  
  
"Thank you Joey you are a lifesaver, speaking of lifesavers, can Faye stay too?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, of coarse, why not, she saved ya life man," Joey said, then he took Yugi's hand and led him to his house. His sister was in the doorway.  
  
"Joey I was so worried about you, I see you brought friends home," a girl with brown hair said.  
  
"Hey Serenity, these are my friends Yami, Yugi and his guide dog Faye," Joey said. "Guys this is my sis Serenity," he added.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Yugi said and Yami bowed respectively. Faye just stood there and didn't bark, that is respective for a dog.  
  
"Same here, come in, it looks like dreadful weather is coming," she said and moved out of the way so there was room for them to get it.  
  
Joey sat Yugi down on the couch and Serenity sat on one side of him, Yami on the other. Yugi traced his hands over her face timidly.  
  
"It's okay Yugi, I don't mind," she said, he smiled and continued his search.  
  
"I can tell you must be very pretty," Yugi said, he blushed as he said so.  
  
"Hey, dats my sister ya talking about," Joey yelled. They all laughed, even Joey after a little while.  
  
"I am going to go and finish dinner; I need to make some more as well, for our friends. Joey will you set up the guest room, I know you like to be lazy but just this once?" she asked.  
  
"Aw fine," he said and stomped off like a child. Yami had to stifle the laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Joey is acting like a child, again," Serenity said before she went back into the kitchen. Yugi smiled all was well, for now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter!!!!!! Yeah, don't forget to do one of these three things; review, review, and . . . oh yea review!!!! 


	5. Night Time Trip

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Notes: I have finally been hit by the bad luck that runs in my family. Every year around hunting time something bad happens. I guess it was my turn this year. I was fine Wednesday but Thursday, man I got such a headache and I felt really weak. I am as sick as dog right now. I got enough strength to write, but I don't think I will last for a post. Anyway, here the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was tied as hell, he just wanted to sleep. Yami noticed this and said, "Get some sleep aibou, I know you are tired."  
  
Yugi didn't respond he just laid his head on Yami's lap and fell asleep. (This is not a yaio)  
  
Joey came back in a little later only to see Yugi and Faye sleeping. "The rooms all ready if you need it," he informed Yami. Yami just nodded and then went to put Yugi in there; the poor kid was totally out of it.  
  
Twenty minutes later Serenity called for dinner and Yami went to go and get Yugi.  
  
"Come on little one, you must wake. Our hosts have made us some sort of food to eat," Yami said as he shook Yugi slightly.  
  
"I'm up, please don't hurt me," Yugi said, he was delirious and crawled into a little ball. "I am sorry I wasn't up to make your breakfast dad," he said. Yami could see tears in his eyes; it looked like he was bowing as well. He had not clue it had been this bad when Yugi was a boy. Yugi didn't talk about it much; he didn't want to pry either.  
  
"Yugi, its Yami, wake up, we have dinner ready, come on aibou," Yami said, just then Yugi woke from his trance.  
  
Yami took one look at him and knew he needs someone to comfort him. He held Yugi in a tight embrace.  
  
~~  
  
"Joey, didn't your friend say he was going to wake the little one?" Serenity asked, she had put out the food but so far the two boys had not shown.  
  
"I am ganna look fa dem," Joey said, he got up and went to the guest room. He opened it slightly and saw Yugi crying into Yami's chest. He realized something was wrong so he left the two alone.  
  
"I don't think they will be eating with us tonight," Joey said as he sat down back at the table. Serenity sensed her brothers worry in his voice but did not pry further.  
  
~~  
  
Soon Yugi had fallen asleep again. Yami placed him on the bed and watched him sleep for a while. He knew Joey had come in, and he was glad the boy had left. He needed time with his aibou now.  
  
Lightening could be seen out the window in the room. Yami watched it dance across the sky, it was amazing. He didn't know why but lightening had always comforted him as a small child. A whimper from Yugi told Yami that Yugi didn't feel the same way about lightening as him.  
  
Seeing there was nothing but this to do, he lay down next to Yugi and soon also fell asleep.  
  
Yugi woke in the middle of the night due to some frightening lightening.  
  
He felt around for something to help him get up, he needed to use the bathroom.  
  
"Faye come girl," he called out and soon he felt his companion lick his hand. His hand searched for the harness only to find it missing. They must have taken it off so Faye could sleep better, Yugi normally did that himself but it must have slipped his mind this night.  
  
Yugi, forgetting where he was, fingered he could find his way to the bathroom by sheer memory.  
  
He got out of bed, making sure not to wake whoever was sleeping near him. He got out of the room with almost no problems. However as he turned to go down the right he fell and tripped on something. He fell to the ground holding his leg, it hurt like hell. What he had bumped into was the guard rail they had set up in case Yugi was trying to get down the stairs.  
  
Serenity, hearing the crash, decided to come out of her room only to find Yugi sitting there nursing his injured appendage.  
  
"Don't you remember Yugi, you aren't home," she said as she sat next to him. Yugi got scared at first; he hadn't heard a female voice up close in a long time. Then he started to remember what had happened that night.  
  
"S-Serenity?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Yugi, I am right here, Joey and Yami are in the house too. What are you doing out of bed?" she asked.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom and Faye's harness was off," Yugi said, a little embarrassed he was telling her this.  
  
"I took it off earlier, she could never have gotten a good night sleep with it no, I am sorry Yugi. Let me help you to the bathroom," she said. Yugi trusted her but that . . . was a whole different area.  
  
Yugi thought of declining her offer and waking Yami for it, but instead he figured that she would lead him there and he could go. "Okay," he said after much debate internally.  
  
She helped him to his feet and led him down the left side of the hall. She allowed Yugi to count his steps so he could find it himself this time. Finally she got there and she opened the door for him. He went in a closed the door.  
  
"Yugi, can you make it back alright, I will wait if you need me," she said through the door.  
  
"I should be okay, you can go back to bed Serenity," Yugi said. He washed his hands and left the room to return to his own.  
  
He climbed back into bed and fell directly asleep.  
  
In the morning Yami was the first to wake. He looked to Yugi; he was sleeping, but by what Yami could tell it was anything but peaceful. He also noticed that Yugi had a huge bruise forming on his leg; he wondered what that was from. For a while he just watched him sleep, and then he decided to wake him up.  
  
"Yugi, my little light, wake up," he said softly. Yugi's eyes opened but they held the same blank stair. Yami felt bad for the kid, he would never again be able to see the sunrise. He shook the feeling and asked Yugi, "What happened to your leg?"  
  
Yugi at first didn't know what he was talking about at first but then he realized it. "I hit my leg last night trying to go to the bathroom," he said.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up, I would have helped you," Yami said.  
  
"You were sleeping and I was hoping I was home. I know my house like the back of my hand so I could have made it with no problem," Yugi said.  
  
"IF this was your home, please be more careful," Yami said, he didn't want hit aibou to get hurt from being careless.  
  
"Never mind," Yami said, "Let's go get some eats," he suggested to Yugi.  
  
"Okay, I am not that hungry though," Yugi said. At first Yami would have said that's okay, but the fact that they didn't eat dinner last night made him wonder.  
  
"Are you feeling well Yugi," Yami asked. At first Yugi looked reluctant to answer him then he did:  
  
"I am fine Yami, just fine," he said, it sounded like he was trying to tell himself that more then he was trying to tell Yami that.  
  
"Whatever you say aibou, lets go get some breakfast, I can smell it from here," Yami said.  
  
"Yes, it is bacon, eggs, and I think toast," Yugi said suddenly. Yami jumped, how did Yugi do that? Yugi sensed his surprise and said, "When you lose one sense the others only get stronger."  
  
Yami nodded, yet he still didn't understand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took me a while but. Yea know another day, another chapter. 


	6. Yami's mistake

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this  
  
Notes: Still sick, man my stomach hurts. I wanted tot try and write another chapter, but it is hard already. It might take a day or two but I will get it done! Here you go:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami helped Yugi down the stairs. He could feel Yugi's unsteadiness and this worried him more then anything.  
  
They finally made it down the stairs. Yami helped Yugi into his seat and looked to see Serenity. She looked worried when she looked at Yugi. Did she see something that Yami didn't?  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, His eyes were the same void ones he had always seen, or where they? Now Yami saw it, they were more glazed over then normal.  
  
Yami looked at Serenity and she nodded her head, she had seen the same thing. "He said he felt fine," he whispered to her, only so she could hear and Yugi couldn't. She just shrugged and handed out the food.  
  
For a long time Yugi just sat there and didn't touch his fork or his food. Yami watched him, all of a sudden a wave of dizziness washed over Yugi.  
  
His hands hit the table as if to stop himself from falling. Yami got worried and ran to his side.  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" Yami asked, he was very worried about him.  
  
"I don't know, I feel lightheaded, like I am going to collapse. I want to go to bed, please. I hope I didn't offend your cooking Serenity," Yugi said. He tried to get back up but ended up passing out. Yami caught him easily.  
  
"Put him in bed Yami, I will bring some medicine up later. First I have to wake my extremely lazy brother," she said with a smile Yami nodded and carried Yugi up the stairs.  
  
Yami placed Yugi's small form on the bed, Yami knew Yugi would want to attend school on Monday, but he couldn't let him. (It's Sunday, lets just pretend will we?)  
  
Serenity came in a while late with a cool washcloth and a container of cold water. Yami put Yugi under the blankets and placed the washcloth on his forehead. He looked so pale and sickly, just laying there. Yami soon felt the pull of sleep on him as well. He decided to resign to the puzzle tonight and soon he disappeared.  
  
The next morning Serenity was the first to wake again. The first room she went to was Yugi and Yami's room. She was alarmed to find that Yami wasn't there. She ran downstairs to see if he was there, no luck.  
  
"Yami, Yami, where are you?" Serenity called throughout the house. She was trying to be quite but she wasn't quite enough.  
  
Yugi slowly walked out of his room clinging to the wall for dear life.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked weakly. Serenity didn't know what to say, she didn't want to worry him.  
  
"Well I can't seem to find Yami," she said quietly. Yugi fell to his knees.  
  
"What do you mean, you can't find him, where is he?" Yugi cried out. Yami could hear him but couldn't come out right there in front of Serenity and Joey. Yugi started to cry, "I thought he would stay with me forever," he wept.  
  
Joey went up to Yugi as did Serenity. She wrapped her arms around the small boy. "I am sure he will come back to you, I know he loves you, he was so worried about you when you were sick," she said. Yugi had a surprised look on his face, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Yami could feel the pain Yugi was going though, he felt so bad to out him though all this pain. (Don't forget this is the first time Yugi hasn't been with his around, He hasn't been in his soul room since he met him)  
  
Yami couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden the article around Yugi's neck started to glow with a bright light. Serenity held onto Yugi seeing he was scared but Joey fell back in fright. (Ha, ha, ha, ha)  
  
All of a sudden Yami was standing there. "What? Yami where did you come from?" Joey asked.  
  
"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," Yami said, all but Yugi nodded. Yugi didn't care how he got here; instead he got up and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around him. Yami was surprised by his actions, but soon he smiled at hugged him back.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen, you can explain there as we eat breakfast. Don't forget you three you have school today," Serenity said.  
  
"Well actually, I don't go to school, the only reason I was even present the other day was to help Yugi around," Yami said as he helped Yugi down the stairs and to his seat, then Yami took a seat next to him.  
  
"Okay, here I go and please don't interrupt me," Yami said, he took a deep breath and started. "I am not who you all think I am. My name is Yami but I am not Yugi's older brother. I am an ancient pharaoh, you know from Egypt. There was once a game back then that was played in the shadow realm. It was a lot like the card game duel monsters that you have now. One thing that was VERY different, when we played we played with real monsters." Yami paused allowing it all to sink in before he started again.  
  
"People, like you can expect, eventually took advantage of these powers and used them the wrong way. I had to close up the shadow realm to make the world a safer place. In doing this I locked myself up in a millennium item. There are seven in all; I was locked in the millennium puzzle. Yugi, being a pure heart, was able to solve the puzzle and allow me to rejoin the world of the living. That is most of it, I mean Joey knows the rest; I went to Yugi's school. I blew up his kitchen, you know," Yami said.  
  
Everyone fell silent. All of a sudden Serenity jumped up, "You have to get to school now!!" she yelled. Yugi grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes at the door. Then he whistled for Faye to come. She came running, harness on, and they both ran out the door together.  
  
Joey also did the same, without calling for a dog, and quickly followed Yugi. Yami was still tired and wanted to sleep in peace, the only way he could do that was if he was in the puzzle. So then he too ran, grabbed his shoes and ran after the three.  
  
He caught up with them with just enough time to conceal himself in the puzzle. He was soon sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yea, I got another chapter done; it only took me two days!!! 


	7. It's a tear jerker, get out ya tissues!

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this  
  
Notes: Still sick, I was laying down all day!!! It really was no fun. I am finally feeling up to writing again so I am!!! Here is the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day went by rather fine until English class. Yugi walked into class with Joey, as he sniffed the air he smelt a strong cologne. This was not the same teacher they had the day before was it?  
  
"Joey, is the teacher here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nope not yet, Yug lets hit our seats before she does," Joey said.  
  
"It's not a girl today Joey, it's a guy I can smell the difference," Yugi told him. Joey shrugged and took his seat and Yugi and Faye took there's.  
  
The teacher strode in at the bell rang. He started taking attendance, when he was done he introduced himself.  
  
"My name is Mr. LaScalza," He said. (That's my math teacher, the most boring man you will EVER meet!) "I am sorry I was absent on the first day, I was deathly ill, I am better now though."  
  
Five minutes into class he noticed that Yugi's eyes were always closed.  
  
"Mr. Motou, why don't you open your eyes and pay attention instead of dozing off in my class," Mr. LaScalza said. Yugi didn't want to open his eyes because the ray of the sun that was coming through the window irritated his eyes. He did because the teacher asked him to though.  
  
A few minutes later Yugi could hardly keep his eyes open, they were tearing like crazy. Yugi's hand went up.  
  
"Mr. Motou, what can you possibly want now?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Well sir, with all do respects I wish to close my eyes," Yugi said, he didn't know that Mr. LaScalza didn't know that he was blind. The whole class was quite, they knew about Yugi's condition and they knew that Mr. LaScalza didn't.  
  
"What do you take me for Mr. Motou? I will not just allow you to sleep in my class because you are new around here," he said. He came up to Yugi ready to hit him when someone knocked on the door.  
  
Mr. LaScalza lowered his hand and answered the door.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Can we have Mr. Motou for a moment, we need to inform him of something," the lady at the door said. Yugi's ears perked up at the sound of his name. He got up and took Faye's harness. As soon as Mr. LaScalza saw this his face fell. As soon as the door shut his face turned bright red.  
  
"Was anyone going to tell me he was blind, or do you all want me to be fired?!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
Outside Yugi was waiting to hear what the lady had to say to him.  
  
"Mr. Motou, I realize that this will come hard for you, being twelve and all but I think you must know. At three forty-six in the morning your guardian's plane crashed into the side of a mountain. I am so sorry for your loss Yugi," she said, and for the first time in a long time Yugi just stood there and stared someone in the eyes, even if it was unintentional.  
  
"I-is h-h-he d-d-d-dead?" Yugi stuttered, he knew the answer but he needed someone to tell him it.  
  
"I am so sorry young man," she said, and then she left, she left him all alone in the hallway.  
  
Through the link Yami was sleeping peacefully until a huge amount of pain flew through the link. His eyes snapped open his aibou was deeply hurt, not physically but mentally. Yami wanted to jump right out of the puzzle and comfort him but he knew that Yugi was in school. He had already done it once in front of Yugi's friends, imagine how his not friends would act.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes for a brief second and Yami got a glimpse that no one was there. He quickly exited his soul room.  
  
Yugi knew he came out from the warm feeling the puzzle had. He soon felt a warm embrace engulf him.  
  
"My little aibou what is wrong?" Yami asked, he didn't want to have Yugi retell whatever it was but had been asleep for the first version of it.  
  
"H-he's gone, h-h-he l-loved me s-s-so m-much a-and n-n-now he is g-gone," was all Yugi could tell him.  
  
"Who Yugi, who is gone forever, is it your grandpa?" Yami asked.  
  
"Y-yes," Yugi said, his eyes let out a fresh batch of tears.  
  
"Let us leave here now, I don't think you can go back into class now," Yami said, He helped Yugi stand, the little boy held onto him for support. Yami knocked on the door and Mr. LaScalza opened it. He looked mad at another interruption but his glare soon melted when he saw Yugi's eyes full of tears.  
  
"I will be taking my little brother home, we have had an unfortunate occurrence in the family," Yami said to him. He looked to Yugi who held onto Yami like he was his only hope.  
  
"I am sorry, his stuff is right here," he said helping Yami get it all up. Joey looked to him as if for a reason that Yugi was crying.  
  
Yami gave him a look full of sadness, Joey understood. He gave Yugi a sympathetic look.  
  
Yami led Yugi out of class, Faye following obediently. When they exited the school Yugi collapsed against Yami. Yami dropped his stuff to catch him.  
  
Yugi's body was racked with painful sobs, Yami frowned, and he was so tired. He picked him up and threw his stuff over his shoulder, and then he proceeded to Joey and his sister's house.  
  
When he got there Serenity was alarmed to find them home from school so early.  
  
"Yami what happened to Yugi?" she asked in alarm.  
  
"Serenity, today in class Yugi found out that his grandfather's plane crashed and he is now dead," Yami said, his eyes had tears in them but he did not cry. To him, pharaohs don't cry, even if they have been locked away for thousands of years.  
  
"Put him in bed, but stay with him, when he wakes up he will need to see a familiar face," Serenity said, Yami nodded and did what she had said to.  
  
Three hours later Joey arrived from school. He had bolted out of his last class; he didn't even stop when the teacher yelled at him. He burst through the door to see Serenity watching TV, the look on her face was unmistakable, Yami had told her.  
  
"Oh Joey, it's horrible, poor Yugi," she cried and fell into the brother crying all the tears she had been keeping in.  
  
"I know Serenity, Yug's been through so much, now he has lost his only family," Joey said.  
  
In Yugi's room Yugi was showing signs of waking. "Yugi, are you awake?" Yami asked, he had watched him sleep for a good three and a half hours.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said a fresh batch of tears there. Yami picked him up and let him cry into his shoulder. "It f-feels l-l-like m-my h-heart was r-r-ripped out Y-Yami," Yugi said.  
  
"I know Yugi, I know it hurt my little aibou," Yami said, he just held him close, he hoped it helped.  
  
"I w-was so mean t-to him Y-Yami," Yugi said, Yami didn't know anything of this, he wanted to press he decided to let Yugi tell him what he felt comfortable telling him. "I w-was so c-cold to him; I n-never opened u-up to him. I s-stayed in m-my room for a f-f-full week s-straight and I n- never let h-h-him know what was h-h-hurting me. He t-tried, I know h-he did, he b-b-bought me a s-special computer to help me and he even g-gave me you," Yugi cried.  
  
Yami just held on tight, he knew that Yugi was hurting so much inside; he too had felt the loss of a loved one.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Little prince Yami walked down the hall to his parents throne room. When he got there all he saw were grim and upset faces. He was very confused.  
  
"Mother?" Prince Yami called out for her. There was no answer; normally there was an answer as soon as the worlds left his lips.  
  
"Son, I need to talk to you," his father, the pharaoh at the time said.  
  
"What is it father? Do you know where mother is?" Yami asked.  
  
"Son, your mother was taken by the Gods this morning, we don't know how," he said.  
  
Tears welded up in the little prince's eyes and his make-up smudged all over.  
  
"No you have to be lying. They wouldn't do that to me or her, she has done nothing to upset them," Yami screamed, he ran out of the room, he never turned back until he got to his room. He threw himself on his bad and cried, the pain of loss was something he never wanted to face again.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Yami's eyes filled with tears and for the first time in a while Yami cried, he cried for the loss of his mother, for the loss of Yugi's grandfather, for all the pain Yugi had gone though, and then, when there was nothing left to cry for, he just cried for the sake of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sad, sad chapter!!!!! 


	8. Setting up for respects

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: not really sure who actually owns this but I sure as hell know I don't!  
  
Notes: Basketball tryouts started today and I am feeling a tad bit better. My whole body aches, I haven't done strenuous activity for about three days. I have been in bed the whole time! Anyway here is the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami soon realized that Yugi had cried himself to sleep. He had been holding him for a full hour straight. During that time Serenity had come in to tell him that she was going shopping so they could have diner.  
  
Yami placed his small body back on the bed and pulled the blanket up. He looked to the puzzle that lay around his neck; he could feel himself loosing the connection to his soul room. He was hardly ever in there anyway; he didn't really care for the link loss to it.  
  
All of a sudden there was an annoying ring that made Yami shake in surprise. It was the phone; Yami had seen Yugi answer it a few times. Yami got up in search of the phone. When he found it he answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Arthur, I was wondering, I was told by someone that Yugi Motou was residing here because his house was burnt down," the man said.  
  
"He is sleep right now; he has had a very hard day. I am his older brother, can I take a message," Yami said, he wanted to be off this contraption; he wanted to be back with Yugi.  
  
"Well, I am very sorry for your loss young man. I use to be a very good friend of Solomon, I was wondering if there was going to be a service in his memory," Arthur said.  
  
"I think Yugi might like that, he is very emotion right now. I will see when he wakes up, and then I will contact you," Yami said, he was just about to hang up when he heard Arthur speak up again.  
  
"My number is 236-7634," he said, Yami jotted the number and slammed the phone down (The numbers were in Egyptian) , like he knew the proper way to talk on the phone. He went back to Yugi and sat by his side.  
  
"Why my little light, why do bad things happen to you?" he asked to no one.  
  
"I wish I knew, I wish I knew the real reason why Yami," he heard a weak reply.  
  
"Yugi, I didn't mean to wake you, I am sorry," Yami said his head down.  
  
"I woke up to the phone, who was on it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It was a man named Arthur, he was wondering if you were going to have a service for Solomon. Do they still mummify people?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi smiled weakly, "No Yami, we haven't done that for a long time. About the service, I am not sure if I can do it. I know it is the only way to have his friends pay his respects but I still don't know if I can handle it," Yugi said, Yami could see the tears well up in his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, I didn't mean to make you cry," Yami said.  
  
"No Yami, it is okay, can you tell him that I will try to arrange it, maybe in two days," Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi, you know that I will be there for you. I will be there every step of the way. If you need me, you know where I will be," Yami said, instead of pointing to the puzzle he passed it and placed a hand on his heart.  
  
"Thank you Yami, I am tired, I am gong back to sleep," Yugi said, as soon as he closed his eyes he was out.  
  
Yami sighed, he went back to the phone, he went to cal the man back when he realized that, he couldn't use this contraption, the numbers weren't in Egyptian. Yami gave up and placed the phone back down. He had no other choice but to wait for Serenity and Joey to come back.  
  
They returned in an hour or so. Joey then took a good half an hour to teach Yami the numbers one through ten.  
  
"So then this means that," Yami said pointing to his writing and Joey writing, Joy nodded, he was getting really bored with this.  
  
"Yes, now can you translate these numbers se we can call the man back to tell him when the funeral will be?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well Joey, Yugi said that it might be in two days, he wasn't even sure if he could even get up and go," Yami said as he translated it.  
  
"I will have Serenity set it up for him; we will take care of it. You might want to go back to Yugi's old home and grab a phone book or something so we can tell all of the man's friends. Also a picture of him, maybe one when he is in a suit or tuxedo," Joey started to stop there, Yami looked rather confused. "Ah forget it, I will go after school tomorrow," he said, Yami smiled, that was the first thing that he understood.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Yami said, and then he got up and left to go back to Yugi. Yami had to wake him only once, for diner.  
  
At diner Yugi didn't eat much, he just moved his stuff around his plate to make it seem like he ate more. Yami noticed this but he knew that you don't have much of an appetite when you loose someone that you love. He led Yugi back to bed.  
  
When Yugi was a sleep Yami's eyes started to droop. Seeing that Yugi most likely wouldn't mind, he crawled in with the younger boy and fell asleep.  
  
The next day was a bit hectic, Serenity was making arrangements for the funeral and Joey was rummaging around calling everyone in the Motou's phone book.  
  
When the day was done Yami, Joey, and Serenity all collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Well at least that's over, the funeral is tomorrow," Serenity. Said.  
  
"And everyone that has ever met that man was coming, including his son," Joey said.  
  
"And the picture we found will look very nice, along with the cloths we bought," Yami said. They were ready to fall asleep right there. Finally Joey went o him room Serenity doing the same. Then Yami fell asleep, right there on the ouch, mouth wide open.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter, tryouts tomorrow and I can't feel my legs! I am so sore!! 


	9. unwelcomed guest

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I know who owns Yu-Gi-Oh and it isn't me!  
  
Notes: I am sooooooooooo happy; I made my High school Varsity Basketball team. I am only in 9th grade too!!!! Okay enough about that, now I can put my full attention to my writing. By the way Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Here is Chapter Number Ten!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The morning of the service was a crazy one. Yami woke to the sound of Faye barking. Yami, knowing Faye doesn't bark at just anything, was alarmed about it and sprinted up the stairs to find out if Yugi was in trouble.  
  
When he got there he was out of breath and annoyed. Joey had stepped on her tail, that's why she was barking. When he got a glimpse of the time teller machine he cursed.  
  
"Was da matter Yami?" Joey asked after warding off Faye.  
  
"I have so much to do today; I have to get Yugi ready for his Grandpa's mass, that's what you called it right?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yea," Joey said.  
  
"Well I am going to wake him up and get him dressed; I'll meet you down stairs right?" Yami said.  
  
"Yea sure, whatever ya say Yami," Joey said yawning.  
  
Yami walked into Yugi's room to find him already awake. He was sitting on his bed and staring straight ahead. Yami was worried about this behavior, that isn't normal.  
  
"Yugi is everything okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"I guess, I heard you and Joey talking, my grandpa's funeral is today isn't it," Yugi said, his eyes still haven't moved.  
  
"Um, yea, is that okay with you Yugi?" Yami asked, Yugi's behavior was worrying him a lot.  
  
"No, did you buy some nice cloths to wear?" Yugi asked. Now Yami was freaking out. He ran over to Yugi and pulled him into a tight embrace, Yugi started to cry, he had been trying to hold it in but he couldn't.  
  
"It's going to be okay Yugi, I know it hurts now, but you will feel better eventually. It might be nice for you to be around some of your old family, people that are there to help you," Yami said. Yugi snuggles up to him closer.  
  
"Yugi, I know it hurts now, but it can only get better from here my little aibou," Yami said quietly. As soon as he figured that Yugi had stopped crying he pulled the boy off of him. "Now let's get dressed."  
  
It took Yami and Yugi about and hour to get dressed and ready. Yugi had to fight Yami to come near the 'scary hair puller' and Yami had to fight Yugi into his jacket.  
  
Finally the two came down the stairs, they were laughing about how Yami was running away from what Yami now knew as a hair brush.  
  
After breakfast Serenity drove everyone to the funeral home. They had to be there early to make sure that everything was in order. Yugi held tight to Yami and Faye the whole time. He didn't like the smell of this place.  
  
"Well Mr. Motou, do you like the arrangements?" The director asked. It was directed to Yami but he didn't get it so Yugi had to nudge him a little.  
  
"I think it is very nice," Yami finally said.  
  
When people started to arrive all Yugi wanted to do is shrink down into a little ball and not be seen. His hand was in Yami's and he was hoping he wasn't asked to say anything. Yami asked Joey to go around and see if everyone they had invited was there. He came back with a rather odd discovery.  
  
"His son, he isn't here, I counted head, and then I asked everyone at the party, no one has even seen him in a month and a half," Joey said.  
  
"No that's odd, oh well. Come now Yugi, do you want to pay your last respects?" Yami asked.  
  
"I guess," Yugi said, he had tears streaming down his face. After they had Yami and Yugi went to sit down and waited for the ceremony to begin.  
  
It was very sad, everyone, even Yami cried as people spoke of Yugi's grandpa. Then all of a sudden in his old friends Arthur's speech a man came through the doors.  
  
At the sound Yugi jumped, then a certain smell was caught under his nose. He screamed, all the attention was brought to him.  
  
"Aibou, is everything okay?" Yami asked, he had not expected Yugi to do that.  
  
"No, it's him, no help me get him away from me!" Yugi started to yell and had a death grip on Yami's waist.  
  
This commotion got the attention of the man who had come late, when he saw the tri-colored hair boy he smiled.  
  
"Yugi, nice to see you again, son," he said, his voice made Yami shiver.  
  
Yami placed Yugi behind his back and stood tall at the man. He tried to make himself taller though he was still a few inches smaller then him.  
  
"Are you claiming to be Yugi's father?" Yami asked, he was a bit intimidated by the man though he dare not let it show.  
  
"Yes, I am the boy's father, weak one he is, look how he cowers behind you. I though I raised you to be strong brat," He said, he went to hit Yugi but Yami got in the way and caught his hand.  
  
"You will NOT strike Yugi as long as I draw breath," Yami said with a deathly cold tone that even scared Yugi. Although scared he tighten his grip on his Yami.  
  
"And who are you to stop me?" he asked. Yami was caught at this question, this man would know he wasn't Yugi's brother, what he was going to say, good thing Joey was there as well.  
  
"Hey, get da hell away from my friends," he said as he stepped though the crowd, the funeral was ruined anyway.  
  
"Oh, I see boy, you have friends now huh? Remember what I did to your last group of friends?" he asked. Yugi nodded and started to cry again.  
  
"What did I tell you about crying, it's weak!" he yelled and this time he threw a punch. Yami blocked it and threw the man to his back.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Yami screamed. He pushed Yugi into Joey, not hard but he wanted him to keep safe and stay out of the fight. It took him a few minutes of Yugi's crying to realize where they were, they were at Yugi's grandpa's funeral.  
  
Yami all of a sudden backed off, like he had seen a ghost. He looked back to see Yugi who was crying into Serenity's chest. She threw him a look that made his heart sink. How could he not have been there for Yugi, he knew how hard this was for him.  
  
Yami walked back to Yugi and held his arms out. Yugi took one look at them and ran to them. The people there awed at the sight. Yami lifted Yugi into his arms and was going to leave when Yugi stopped him.  
  
"No Yami, I have something to say," Yugi said, his tears had subsided.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean it will be hard, do you want me to go up with you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Will you please just sit in the front, where I can smell you?" Yugi asked, Yami could see the hope in his void eyes.  
  
"Oh course," Yami said, he placed Yugi back on the ground and put his fingers around Faye's harness, and then he let him go.  
  
They all took there seats and Yugi's father sat in the back unnoticed.  
  
"H-hello, m-my n-n-name is Yugi," Yugi started, he inhaled and after smelling Yami he continued a bit more secure this time. "Solomon was my grandpa. I didn't know his for long but I loved him just the same. When is showed up at his house a month ago I was very withdrawn from.  
  
I went to him after I had been in the hospital for a week so I wasn't use to people being around me. I stayed in my room for a week straight, he was very nice about it to, he brought me all my meals and took care of Faye when I was sleeping," Yugi took a deep breath and then continued," After that week he called me down for something, I attended and I was very nervous.  
  
He had surprised me when he wrote me a letter in Braille. It made me laugh; he spelt a few words wrong. He gave a specially made computer that had Braille on the key board and a puzzle. I was most fascinated with the puzzle. I never really did get to tell him how much I loved him but after talking with Yami, I think he knows. He will always be in my heart, forever," Yugi finished and with unsteady hands and legs he made his way down to Yami.  
  
They stayed and finally buried him, it was sad for all. Everyone cried and soon it was all over. The ride back to Joey's house was silent. That night everyone cried themselves to sleep, even a certain Pharaoh who in his mind didn't think it was possible for him to shed anymore tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter, done and finished. Man I just got home from Varsity Basketball practice and it hurts all over. She had us run 11 sprints because someone was 11 minutes late!!!!! Oh well, I will get over it. Don't forget to review!!!! 


	10. Recovery and someone new

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and I won't any time soon  
  
Notes: Well, sorry about I haven't been updating but my life has been very busy. I have been really sick and I have been at school till 6 thanks to my slave driving coach. We have a game next week and we have only had two weeks of practice. Anyway, I was really out of it yesterday and I was going to write but I wouldn't have lived through it. I felt crappy today but thanks to snow, all after school activities were canceled! I got off early and got time to update. You think this is bad, wait until mid-terms come up, then my schedule will be filled!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stayed home from three days after the funeral; mostly he just stayed to his room and slept. Yami was worried about him, he knew he was upset but Yugi hadn't spoken much since that day.  
  
Joey had been very gracious and brought all of Yugi's school work and homework home for him. Yugi took it in with him and did it in silence. One time Yami had thought he had snuck in.  
  
Halfway through his work Yugi stopped and sighed. "I know you are there Yami," he said quietly.  
  
"What how did you know I was here, did you know I was here all along?" Yami asked. Yugi had a blank emotionless expression on his face.  
  
"Yami, could you just . . . hold me," Yugi asked, now Yami could see the small tears in his eyes.  
  
"Of course aibou," Yami said as he picked his light up in a warm embrace. He could feel tears seeping though his shirt but he didn't care at all.  
  
"Yugi, have you been okay? I mean you have been in your room for three days straight," Yami asked.  
  
"I am just sad Yami, I am feeling better now that I have talked to you, and do you think it would be okay if I were to return to school tomorrow?" Yugi asked, Yami was going to say now but he couldn't when he saw the look of hope on Yugi's face.  
  
"Yes little Yugi, you can if you feel up to it. Now, how about we go and get some dinner?" Yami asked.  
  
"Alright, I haven't eaten in ages," Yugi said. Yami laughed;  
  
"Yes and neither have I, and I mean that literally!" he exclaimed, Yugi laughed, and for the first time in three days it was a real laugh, not just one to make people think he was okay.  
  
After dinner Yugi went to sleep, he was excited to go back to school. Yami was very confused, why was Yugi excited to go back to a place where he was picked on and yelled at? Yami thought he would never figure out these modern day people. He had been shocked enough when he witnessed water come out of a block with only a touch of a button. He finally found sleep but it was way after Yugi.  
  
In the morning Yami woke with a start only to find Yugi wasn't there. He got worried and ran down the stairs. He was relieved and happy to find Yugi sitting at the kitchen table, Faye at his side, eating breakfast with Serenity and Joey.  
  
"Good morning Yami," Serenity said as she was the first to notice him standing in the doorway.  
  
"Good morning all of you," Yami and was happy to see Yugi turn around and smile in his general direction. "I see you want to go to school today Yugi," Yami said, Joey and Serenity looked shocked. "And that you haven't told them that," he added with a small smile.  
  
"Yugi are you sure you want to go back to school, I mean they weren't nice to you before, I am sure they won't be nice to you know," Joey said, they had been badmouthing Yugi all week at school but Joey hadn't told anyone.  
  
"Yea, I think it's time, it's not that your house isn't wonderful and all but I need to get out more," Yugi said, Yami smiled at this but could tell there was something bothering Joey, he wondered if it had something to do with Yugi's return to school.  
  
"If ya say so Yug," Joey said, after breakfast Joey and Yugi sat down to watch some TV because they had time. Well really Joey sat to watched; Yugi just listened to the words and pictured how the people looked in his mind. Yami was amazed at the box the projected pictures. He sat transfixed on the TV, he didn't even noticed Yugi and Joey get up and ready for school.  
  
The thing that knocked him out of his trance was Yugi screaming goodbye in his ear.  
  
"Ah, Yugi, there is no need to yell, do you want to make me death?" Yami screamed as he jumped over the couch. Yami heard laughter and turned to see Joey on the floor laughing and Serenity in the doorway slightly laughing. Yugi also started laughing.  
  
"Oh yes, it has to be really funny to try and give the five thousand year only pharaoh a heart attack!" Yami exclaimed their laughter started to die down.  
  
"Sorry Yami, I just wanted to say bye before I left for school," Yugi said still chuckling a little.  
  
"Oh, is that all, okay then Goodbye Yugi, I hope you have a good day at school," Yami said, Yugi got a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Yami have you been watching some sort of soap opera or something?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No," Yami said with a confused look as well. Yugi just shrugged and grabbed Faye's harness, then Joey and Yugi left out the door. When they were gone Yami turned to ask Serenity something, "I was wondering, could you teach me how to work this thing?"  
  
Serenity looked over to see that he was pointing to the TV. She smiled, "Yes, but that is only if you promise not to become a couch potato," she said.  
  
Yami's face contorted in a weird manor, "This thing can turn you into a vegetable?!?" he exclaimed after observing the box for a while.  
  
"No silly, it's just an expression like . . . break a leg," Serenity said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Why would someone tell you to break a leg, that is unless they were your enemy, or they were trying to rob your grave," Yami started going off.  
  
"No, you don't understand Yami, it's just a saying, you don't really wish for it to happen, it's a way of saying good luck," Serenity said, she paused to see if he was getting all of this.  
  
"I think I understand," Yami said, she smiled she had no idea that this would be so hard to do. Teaching him about the modern world might be harder then teaching her brother math!  
  
AT school the day went fairly well, Joey kept a close eye on Yugi just in case. There was only one class they didn't have together and Joey was pretty sure that he couldn't get into to much trouble at Gym. He couldn't play after all, how could he get into a fight? How was he ever wrong, for today they just happened to be play volleyball. (What that has to do with it you will soon find out)  
  
Yugi sat on the side as he heard the people hitting the ball back and forth. All of a sudden the ball flew at him, he head someone yells for him to get out of the way. He couldn't but he was lucky that Faye had been trained for this; she jumped up and caught the ball in her mouth. Yugi gave her a hug thanking her and took the ball out of her mouth. "Good girl, wait until Yami hears about this!" Yugi said enthusiastically.  
  
A guy came over to get the ball, Yugi tried to throw it at him but threw it too high and the guy didn't catch it. Instead it hit him right in the face and the class started to laugh.  
  
"Why you little brat, you did that on purpose didn't you!" the boy exclaimed, he started to advance on Yugi. Yugi started to panic, he didn't mean to hit the guy and the teacher had stepped out he want going to get the stuffing kicked out of him, he laughed at the thought.  
  
"Now you think its funny punk," the guy yelled, Yugi's laughter seized quickly.  
  
"Come on Keith, you know he blind give him a break," Yugi heard someone from the class yell, his heart was in his throat, he was not just going to get beaten, he was going to die. Keith was the biggest bully around, Yugi was going to cry, he didn't want to die just yet.  
  
"Stop it right now Keith," Yugi heard another voice say, he didn't recognized the voice but Keith did for he dropped Yugi to the ground. Yugi landed on his ankle and whimpered in pain.  
  
"S-Seto K-K-Keiba?" Keith asked. He was shaking, now he was in for it.  
  
"Yes, now what is the meaning of picking on someone like him," Seto said obviously meaning the fact the Yugi was blind.  
  
"You don't have to stick up for me just because I am blind," Yugi said quietly, he didn't like being treating different, he was just as capable as people that could see, and smarter then most as well. Luckily for him Set did here him and soon Keith was running in fear.  
  
"I hope he didn't hurt you to much," Seto said in a calming voice and he tried to help Yugi up. As soon and Yugi put weight on the ankle he landed on he went back down with a cry of pain.  
  
"Damn, I guess I got here a little to late, come on let's get you to the nurse," Seto said picking Yugi up with ease. "Do you ever eat boy, you are lighter then my little brother," Seto asked.  
  
"I have been . . . um . . . sick lately," Yugi said, he didn't want to tell this guy about his grandfather, he didn't like talking about him at all.  
  
"Okay, here we are, do you want me to leave?" Seto asked as he placed him on the chair.  
  
"Could you please inform my brother that I am going to need him to pick me up?" Yugi asked, he face had such an innocent look on his face that Seto had a very hard time even trying to say no.  
  
"Okay, what's the number?" he asked as he whipped out his cell phone.  
  
"264-8750," Yugi said, the nurse brought him an ice pack for his ankle. He winced as it came in contact with his skin, it was very cold.  
  
Then he heard the conversation with Yami and Seto come up. "Hi my name is Seto Keiba, I am calling on behalf of your brother," Seto said.  
  
With Yugi's excellent hearing he heard what Yami said, mostly because he screamed into the phone, looks like Serenity hadn't given him the 411 on the phone yet. "What have you done to me brother you slimy git," he heard Yami screamed. Serenity must have had him watching an English movie.  
  
"I did nothing, he was hurt in an occurrence at school today and asked me to call for you to come and pick him up," Seto said in a very calm voice.  
  
"And I am supposed to believe you?" Yami said.  
  
"Yes, here you can talk to him yourself," Seto said handing the phone over to Yugi.  
  
"Yami, please stop yelling and just come and pick me up please," Yugi said but Yami hadn't stopped yelled, it was starting to upset Yugi.  
  
"And I get a call from some rude guy and he is telling me that you got hurt and I bet someone hit you where in the world was Joey!" Yami was going on and on.  
  
"Yami! Please, just pick my up now, I want to go home," Yugi said, Yami's stopped yelling at the tone of voice that Yugi had.  
  
"I'll be there soon aibou," he said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like I have said before, please review, that's all I want! 


	11. Seeing things

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes: Well I have caught the flu and I have an ear infection that keeps me up at night for hours, but other then that I am feeling well. So anyway, sorry about the long wait between chapters but you know, basketball, my studies, I have to keep up. I have a scrimmage in two days and coach is trying to whip us into shape, I hope we do well. This may be confusing but think of it as in different point of views.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Yami hung the phone up and came face to face with a worried Serenity.  
  
"What happened at school Yami?" she asked.  
  
"Yugi was picked on and was hurt, can you use the cart thing you mentioned to help me pick him up?" Yami asked.  
  
"It's a car and yes I can," she said grabbing the keys and her jacket. Yami just went right out the door and sat in the car.  
  
When they reached the school Yami jumped out of the car and ran to the only room he knew there, the healing one. (When he was at the first day with Yugi the principal though it was important for him to know where the nurse's office was)  
  
Yami burst into the room.  
  
~*~ (Different POV)  
  
Yugi gently handed Seto his phone back and put his head against the chair.  
  
"Will you be okay with your brother, he seemed really mad," Seto said softly.  
  
"Yes, he would never hurt me, Keith I can't say the same for," Yugi said, he opened his eyes and stared at the wall. All of a sudden his eyes went wide.  
  
&*&*&*&*& what Yugi sees&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
A little boy with black hair was sitting at a playground. All of a sudden three men came up to him and grabbed him. The last thing Yugi heard inside his head was the boy yell for help.  
  
&*&*&*&*& Back to the real world &*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"NOOOO, get away from him NOW!' Yugi started to scream and twitch. Seto got worried and asked:  
  
"Are you okay, stop your screaming now boy," Seto said firmly, he was not use to dealing with this kind of emotions, he grabbed the boy by the arms and started to shake him.  
  
(Now they merge together)  
  
Yami rushed in to see Seto grab Yugi by the shoulders and he got a bad thought in his mind.  
  
"Get the hell away from him," Yami screamed and tackled Seto to the ground. Soon Yami was on top and had Seto by the throat. "Don't you ever lay a finger on my aibou again," Yami said threatening Seto.  
  
"Get off of me, he was freaking out and I didn't know how to make him stop," Seto gasped.  
  
"Y-Yami?" Yugi choked out, he had been crying. Yugi started to grope the room trying to find Yami, when he did he pulled away. He didn't understand why Yami was choking Seto.  
  
"Yami, stop please," Yugi said, Yami's hands fell to his side. Just then Serenity came in the room out of breath. She was startled to find Yami on top of a boy choking the life out of him and Yugi crying on the floor holding a rather swollen ankle.  
  
"Yugi are you okay?" she asked running to him, forgetting about the two boys beating each other on the floor. However, as soon as she reached out to Yugi he pulled away crying in pain as he moved his ankle. "Yugi, your ankle is hurt, let me see it," she said.  
  
"No . . . all I want is Yami," she said, he sounded so scared, what had happened?  
  
"Fine," she said, and then she went up to the boys and kicked Yami off of the other one. "Yugi needs you right now, help him!" she said sternly.  
  
Yami shot Seto, who was nursing a fat lip, a threatening glare and knelt near Yugi. Yugi seemed to smell Yami in the air and he jumped into his arms for a hug.  
  
"I am sorry aibou, I didn't mean to upset you," Yami whispered into his ear.  
  
"It's not that, I saw something, I don't know what but it was something. It was a boy; he had black hair and a striped long sleeved shirt. He was taken by three bad men. I just know they are going to hurt him Yami," Yugi cried. Yami was confused, Yugi hadn't been sleeping, how did he SEE something.  
  
"Yugi can you explain to me what happened?" Yami asked but Seto butted in.  
  
"No, what did the men look like you just described my younger brother," he said quickly.  
  
"I-I don't know, t-they w-were d-d-dressed in b-black, I d-didn't see there f-faces," Yugi said, he was scared at Seto's tone.  
  
"Shit," Seto swore and ran out the door; Yugi listened to him leave and turned to Yami.  
  
"Can we follow him; I want to make sure his little brother was okay," Yugi asked he was so hopeful.  
  
"No, we are taking you home, you hurt your ankle, we can call him later," Yami said firmly, he felt bad turning him down but had to.  
  
"Okay Yami, as long as you promise not to yell at him when you talk to him on the phone," Yugi said and laughed a bit.  
  
"Hey I am learning," Yami said in his own defense.  
  
They all got into Serenity's car, Serenity driving and Yami and Yugi in the back. All of a sudden Yugi zoned out again.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&  
  
It started to rain as the boy with black hair was dragged away from the park  
  
~&~&~&~&~&  
  
All if a sudden Yugi's head shot up and he yelled. Yami was by his side in no time.  
  
"Aibou, what happened, are you okay?" Yami asked.  
  
"It was raining, he was so wet. He was crying, crying out for his brother. He was sad and upset, Yami we have to help him, I know his name, it's Mokuba, we have to save him Yami," Yugi said, he was just saying things and it all came out jumbled.  
  
"Yugi, calm down and breathe, you are hyperventilating. Whoever this Mokuba kid is I am sure he is fine," Yami said, he didn't know how to calm Yugi down, holding him didn't seem to be working.  
  
"I know he is hurt, they hit him. I know he is hurt, hurt, he is hurt," Yugi slowly got quieter.  
  
"Yugi, I don't know what is going on with you lately but I will make sure everything is okay from now on," Yami said he rocked Yugi back and froth while rubbing small circles on his back. Eventually Yami fell asleep hiccupping now and then.  
  
"I don't know what is happening to him, he has been seeing things that aren't real," Yami said to Serenity, she had been really quite as he comforted Yugi.  
  
"I don't know but it worries me, even boys with his kind of difference shouldn't have these kind of . . . well they sound like premonitions," Serenity said.  
  
Yami nodded, he knew that there we some with that kind of special ability, there were many back in his own time. "I think he may have a special ability, to see things that have happened or that have already happened," Yami said staring at the small boy.  
  
"I think I will call the boy that helped Yugi this afternoon, when we get back I mean," Serenity said.  
  
"Yes, I didn't catch his name or phone number though," Yami said thinking back to what he had done to the boy.  
  
"Well I know who he is purely from seeing him on TV, his phone number should be everywhere, he's Seto Keiba," Serenity said.  
  
"Whatever you say, I am going to put Yugi to bed, he looks tired," Yami said as he got out of the car and entered the house. He laid Yugi back on the bed and for a long time he just watched his chest rise and fall. "I will be here for you aibou, forever and ever," he said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Okay, it was a little confusing at first no? Oh well, I have to sleep and stuff now, sorry. Don't forget, review!!!!!! 


	12. Flashbacks

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, and since Christmas is coming, I won't have enough money for a very long time!  
  
Notes: I have my first Varsity Basketball game today. Unfortunately we lost, no wait, we were killed. We played Smithtown and we lost by, oh, thirty points. We were all really nervous and everything because it was our first game and for almost all of us the first time we have seen this kind of competition. Practice is going to be killer tomorrow; also she is going to place someone on the team on JV because they only have five. Three of there girls quit, real commitment huh? I did okay though, I made a nice inside move and scored five points, as a team we did as well as to be expected when you are a team of almost all 9th graders. I mean we have six ninth graders, one tenth, two elevenths, and one senior. I mean, wow what a VARSITY TEAM. Maybe people don't understand this but our Varsity team is suppose to show off our school, what we showed today . . . wasn't good. To make it all worse Smithtown is our rivals! Oh well, anyway I am going to try and write; also I am going to try and not make it as confusing. Here ya go:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
When Yugi and Yami woke the next day it was to thunder and rain on the window. Yugi started to cry and Yami got worried.  
  
"What is wrong Yugi?" he asked.  
  
"I am scared, I don't like storms. It reminds me of him," Yugi said shaking as Yami held him. All of a sudden Serenity came in the room and announced that school would be starting in an hour, she was going to give them a ride to school.  
  
Yami checked Yugi ankle before he let him stand on it, when he found everything okay he allowed him to continue to the breakfast table. Yugi didn't eat much and Yami knew it was because he was worried about that Mokuba boy.  
  
Yami went with them in the car and Serenity put on the radio. It was some old station and a song by Cyndi Lauper came on:  
  
"I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom that will love me whatever  
  
I want a mom to take my hand  
  
And make me feel like I have a dad  
  
A mom to tuck me in at night  
  
And chase the monsters away  
  
I want a mom to read me stories  
  
And sing a lullaby  
  
And if I have a bad dream  
  
To hold me when I cry  
  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
  
And when she says to me  
  
She will always be there  
  
To watch and protect me  
  
I don't have to be scared  
  
Oh and when she says to me  
  
I will always love you  
  
I won't need to worry  
  
Cause I'll now that it's true  
  
I want a mom when I get lonely  
  
Who will take the time to play  
  
A mom that can be a friend  
  
And find a rainbow when it's gray  
  
I want a mom to read me stories  
  
And sing a lullaby  
  
And if I have a bad dream  
  
To hold me when I cry  
  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom that will love me whatever  
  
Oh, I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom to make it all better  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom that last forever  
  
I want a mom that will last forever  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom that last forever  
  
I want a mom  
  
I want a mom that last forever I want a mom that will last forever"  
  
As the song ended Yugi started to cry. Serenity looked over he shoulder to see what was making him upset. It took a moment for it to click inside her head that the song was upsetting him and she shut off the radio.  
  
"Yami, I miss my mommy," Yugi said as he cried into Yami's shirt.  
  
"I do to my little aibou, but they all must pass on eventually," Yami said.  
  
"Yugi, I am going to drop Joey off at school, I think you should take a day off," Serenity said. Yugi wanted to protest, he was missing too much school, but the feeling was in his head and just couldn't bring himself to argue.  
  
As the car pulled up Yugi didn't move, he held tight to the seat, as if he didn't want to be there.  
  
"Yugi, is there something wrong?" Serenity said.  
  
"I want to go home," Yugi said quietly. He looked out the window forlornly.  
  
"We are home aibou," Yami said soothingly.  
  
"No, I want to go HOME," Yugi said, they realized that he wanted to go to his own home. Serenity threw Yami a look that said, do you think we should?  
  
"Are you sure aibou?" Yami asked, he didn't know that Yugi could take it in the emotional state that he was in.  
  
"Yes, Yami, not for keeps, I want to gather something," Yugi said, his eyes had tears in them but the tears weren't falling and Yugi didn't look like he was trying to keep them in either.  
  
"If that's what you want Yugi," Serenity said and she started the car again.  
  
They pulled up at Yugi's grandpa's house ten minutes later. Yami helped Yugi in threw the Game shop entrance. As soon as they were in there Yugi was bombarded with smells of his grandpa. Yugi shut his void eyes and tried to concentrate on the smell of ashes.  
  
"Yugi, if you want you can wait outside and I will retrieve what you want," Yami said, he could tell this was emotionally painful thanks to there mental bond.  
  
"No, I need to get this myself," he said, he fingered his way around the room and up the stairs to his room. When he got there he went to the very corner of his room. Then he knelt down and lifted a loose floorboard. Yami watched from the doorway in amazement, Yugi started to dig threw pictures and letters.  
  
"Yami, I appreciate you here but can I have a moment alone?" Yugi asked, Yami was hesitant but in the end left him alone.  
  
As soon as Yugi knew he left he found what he was looking for, he knew what it was because he used the computer that his grandpa gave him and typed something in Braille on it. He knew it was a picture of him and his mom by sheer memory. Yugi held it close and he soon found him self reminiscing.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Four year old Yugi came running into a room that held only one person. She had violet eyes and her head turned as soon as he heard footsteps in the room.  
  
Little Yugi ran into her arms crying.  
  
"My, my, little Yugi, what seems to be the problem?" she asked.  
  
"I fell of my bike momma," Yugi said. Then he pointed to his scraped knee, "I got a boo-boo," he said.  
  
"Oh dear, do you want mommy to kiss it and make it better?" she asked.  
  
"Uh huh," he said nodding his head, she bandaged his knee up and she led him outside. Then she picked up his fallen bike and held it out for him to get on.  
  
"Come one, when you fall of a hoarse, or bike for this matter, you have to get back on," she said.  
  
"I am scared mommy, I don't want to fall again," Yugi said. She smiled, and laughed.  
  
"I will be right here with you my son, forever and ever," she said, as she did the picture faded out and Yugi returned to the real world.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"You lied mom, you said you would be with me forever and ever," Yugi said, tears were running down his face but he wasn't paying any attention to them.  
  
Yugi lifted himself off the floor his hands still around the picture. As he made his way to the door knob he stopped and was sent back again.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Little six year old Yugi was walking down the hallway of his house to his parent's room. As he opened the door he saw his mother lying in bed. There was a tube going to her arm.  
  
"Mommy, what wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my dear sweet boy, how can I tell you this? I have cancer son. I am so sorry to leave you and your father," she said, as she did she started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry mommy, like you say tomorrow will be better," he said as he pulled himself onto the bed. "It will be better right mommy?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes Yugi, it will be. I want you to promise me something though. I want you to take care of your father and your grandpa; I know this will be hard for them and you. Can you do that for your mommy?" she asked, she started to cough and she startled Yugi.  
  
"Are you alright mommy?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, now go and play outside, it's a nice day out," she said.  
  
That was the last thing she ever said to Yugi. The next day she was in the hospital and the day after that, she died.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Yugi finally couldn't take it, he let go of the door knob and sank to the floor, he fingers still tightly wrapped around the picture.  
  
"I failed you mommy, I failed you. I couldn't stop daddy, and grandpa died," he cried. All of a sudden his body dropped to the floor, the picture fell out of his hands and floated down next to his feverish face.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside Yami was all of a sudden brought to his knees by and unbearable pain, both emotional and physical.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong, is it Yugi?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, he needs me," Yami said, he jumped to his feet and ran into the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Sorry, it is a little long. Also I am not sure if all of my info is correct. If it isn't could you please review and tell me. Another thing I thought you would all like to know. We had the second game from the tournament that I told you about in the beginning and the huge girl from the other team was made at me for blocking her shots so she slammed her elbow into my head. Man do I have a bump now! Don't forget, reviewing is the way to a fanfiction writers heart! 


	13. Seto is back into the picture

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but hey, Christmas is coming up! ^_^*  
  
Notes: I am super sorry that it has been so long since I last wrote! I have been really busy with shopping and Basketball and maintaining some sort of social life. You have no idea how much stress I am under, get this, we have two weeks off from school, I really only have two days. I don't have basketball on Christmas day and New Years Eve because the school won't let my coach have us there. But Christmas Eve seems to be fair game. Man I am starting to think our coach really is evil! SO anyway I have been using my little time that I have to rest up. I know that if I lay down at nine I won't wake till the next morning due to exhaustion.  
  
As for your questions, the answer is coming in the next chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami dashed up the stairs and into Yugi's old room. He was horrified to find Yugi on the floor holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Yugi," Yami called out as he dropped down next to his light. Yami gently lifted Yugi's head onto his lap and brushed the hair out of his sweaty face. Yami could feel the heat radiating off of Yugi.  
  
Serenity came panting up the stairs and was alarmed to find Yugi and Yami on the floor.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked as he knelt down next to Yami, as she did she felt a piece of paper under her knee. She lifted her knee to get the item out only to find it was a picture. In the picture were a boy, Yugi, and a woman with Violet eyes. She guessed that it was Yugi's mother.  
  
"Yami look here, he came back for this picture," Serenity said as she held it up for Yami to see. He lifted his head slightly and then his focus went back to the feverish Yugi. "He doesn't look to go, let's get him back to the car," she said and she rose. She went to his bed and pulled a sheet off of it.  
  
"Wrap him in this, it's freezing out there, the rain doesn't make it much better either," Serenity said as she threw the sheet at Yami. Yami wrapped Yugi and picked him up with ease.  
  
'Does my aibou ever eat, he is so light' Yami thought. He placed Yugi gently in the car and Serenity took off towards the house. Serenity was racking her mind for signs that he was sick but she hadn't noticed anything this morning.  
  
When they arrived back at Serenity's house Yami and Serenity rushed Yugi inside and into his bed. Serenity went to fetch a cold washcloth and Yami just stayed with Yugi his eyes never faltering.  
  
To Yami he looked pale and very sickly, but how. Yugi had looked just fine this morning; there was nothing wrong with him. Why this morning he was full of life.  
  
Serenity returned to see that Yami hadn't moved from Yugi's side, she sat on the bed and placed the washcloth on Yugi's forehead. Then she placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Come on he is strong, he will be fine Yami," Serenity said, she wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Yami, of herself.  
  
"He is so small, I mean even for his age he is small. So much has happened to him, his father beat him into blindness, and then, when life started going right for him, his grandfather dies. His life has been filled with pain and sorrow, I don't know if he even remembers him mother yet his misses her as well," Yami was just going on and on again.  
  
"He knew her," Serenity said fingering the picture in her pocket.  
  
Yami's head, for the first time since they had arrived home, went to Serenity's eyes. "How do you know that?"  
  
Serenity didn't say anything, the look in Yami's eyes brought tears to her eyes. She took the picture out of her pocket and handing it to him. Yami's eyes seemed fixated on it for a long time. Yami was brought out of his trance like state by Faye. (Thought I had forgotten about her huh?)  
  
Faye had just walked into the room and had taken a spot on the end of Yugi's bed. Yami was going to shoo her away but Serenity stopped him.  
  
"She is confused, who knows how long she has been with Yugi. I think she just wants to comfort him," she said. She ended up being right; Faye slowly made her way up the bed until she was right next to Yugi. She worked her head under his arm and just lay next to him.  
  
Yugi didn't respond to this and Serenity could tell this frightened Faye but with a quick pat from Serenity she quickly resumed what she had been doing.  
  
"Do you think she will help?" Yami asked because he felt helpless; a dog could be more help to Yugi them himself?  
  
"It has been said that animals can help people heal better then some modern medicine. Cats especially, but I guess dogs are able to create the same effect," Serenity said, she sounded like a book to Yami, he stopped listening.  
  
Yugi didn't wake for the rest of the night. Serenity had informed Joey the minute that he got home. Yami stayed with Yugi the whole time, and all threw the night. He didn't fall asleep or get up for any reason. In the morning however he looked like crap.  
  
"Yami, you should get some sleep," Serenity said. Yami looked at her with hopeless eyes.  
  
"Well at least eat something," she said. Yami shook his head, he wasn't go9ing anywhere.  
  
"What if I bring it to you?" she asked she was desperate. Yami nodded slowly, he felt weak and he knew it was because of lack of energy. "Good," she said quietly, and then she left the room.  
  
Yami looked out the window; it was raining for the second day in a row. This intrigued him a bit, in Egypt it never rained like this. It hardly rained at all!  
  
Downstairs Serenity had just finished making some scrambled eggs for Yami when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Serenity went and opened the door; she was surprised to find a man, soaked to the bone, standing there. She quickly rushed him inside and gave him a blanket. When she did she realized who he was.  
  
"Why Mr. Kaiba, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was very surprised that he was at her house and even more that he was just standing outside of her door and knocking.  
  
"I need to see Yugi Motou right now," he demanded.  
  
"No, I will not allow you to," Serenity said forgetting who she was talking to.  
  
"I said I needed to and I ALWAYS get what I need! My brothers life depends on it!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Not this time bucko, Yugi is . . . well, come with me and I will show you," she said quietly. Kaiba stood up, still wrapped with a blanket, and followed Serenity up the stairs. "I just want you to be quite do I make myself clear," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine, I will do as you ask," Kaiba said, his mind was still on his brother but this girl seemed to be rather serious about this.  
  
As Serenity opened the door Yami didn't move his head, he knew that Serenity was coming back but he didn't expect her to bring company.  
  
Kaiba was surprised to see what he did. He expected it to be something else, like the boy being asleep. This was not expected however. What he saw did all but make him want to laugh. There was the little boy he had saved from a bully, lying on his back in bed and not moving.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Kaiba asked quietly, he remembered what Serenity had asked of him.  
  
"We are not sure, we are too afraid to move him though," Serenity said.  
  
"I have seen enough," Kaiba said as he left the room. For a split second he had forgotten the whole reason that he had come in the first place.  
  
He walked back down the stairs and took a seat on the couch. Serenity came down soon after.  
  
"My name is Serenity by the way," she said.  
  
"You know how I am. I . . . I want to help Yugi. He tried to help me," Kaiba said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, she could tell by his voice he was upset about something. She put a comforting hand on his back just like she had done for Yami.  
  
"My brother, I had only looked away for a moment, and then he was gone," Kaiba said. He felt tears in his eyes and quickly pushed then down.  
  
"I am so sorry, I don't understand one thing though, how did Yugi help you?" Serenity asked.  
  
"He warned me, he saw my brother being taken at the park and he warned me. I didn't believe him and let my brother be alone and then he was gone!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"I am so sorry, Mr. Kaiba," Serenity said, she was doing all she could to not cry herself.  
  
"Please call my Seto," he said, they just sat there for a while, just quietly sitting there.  
  
Back in Yugi's room Yami had noticed Serenity enter and then leave, he looked but found no food. He figured nothing of it and returned his attention to Yugi.  
  
Another ten minutes went by before Yami got a sign of life from Yugi. All of a sudden the boys hand moved slightly, and then a few minutes after that Yugi's void eyes opened. Not much but he was awake.  
  
"Yugi," Yami said, he realized that his voice was hoarse but didn't care. Yugi's head turned but he didn't speak, he was too weak to.  
  
"Serenity! Yugi is awake!" Yami yelled, he didn't care how much it hurt for him to yell, he did it anyway. He heard someone running up the stairs and then another but didn't care.  
  
Serenity came through the door with a bowl in her hand. Yami noticed that it was broth, nothing in it, just broth.  
  
Serenity didn't say anything to Yami; she just sat next to him and on the bed with Yugi. She lifted Yugi's head slowly and propped it up on a pillow. Then she took a spoonful up broth and held it to Yugi's lips, after a while Yugi slowly drank the broth.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Are you feeling any better Yugi?" she asked, his head did not move, he didn't show any sign the he was going to answer her but his head did turn towards her.  
  
Serenity was a little worried about this so she tried to talk to him again, "Are you in pain Yugi?" she asked, this time Yami answered for him.  
  
"No I would have felt it, I can feel that his body is extremely weak though," Yami said and for the first time since he arrived Yami noticed Seto Kaiba in the corner of the room.  
  
"Who invited you," he said venomously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
If you are good, and you review, I will loose more sleep and write another chapter. By the way, Merry Christmas. 


	14. Doctor visit

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and the holidays are over and I still don't own it.  
  
Notes: Well, sleep, no longer and option, I have sort of gotten another job. I have one at a restaurant, which is where I will be spending my New Years Eve. But now I am babysitting as well, it brings in the money though. I am tired, what's new, and I think I am getting the flu or something but hey, it never stopped me before. I had my first Varsity start yesterday and I scored three points, big freaking deal, it really didn't matter though because we won. I have another game Monday, I hope we win!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who invited you?" Yami asked venomously.  
  
"I wasn't invited I came on my own free will to speak to Yugi," Seto said, he spat the words back to Yami in the same manor that Yami had spoke to him in.  
  
"As you can see Yugi is UNABLE to speak!" Yami yelled, he was getting his mind off how worried he was for Yugi.  
  
Yugi wanted to tell them to stop but he was too weak to even move his lips a little more then allowing Serenity spoon the warm broth down his throat. He wasn't hungry but he couldn't exactly tell her to stop. All of a sudden Yugi had an idea.  
  
/Yami, can you here me?/ Yugi asked through their mental link.  
  
Yami, who was still fighting with Seto, heard something in the back of his mind. He recognized the voice of one belonging top Yugi. He got what he said and quickly replied:  
  
//Yes aibou I can hear you, what is wrong?// Yami asked.  
  
/I want you to stop fighting with Seto for one, and can you tell Serenity to stop feeding me, I'm not hungry/ Yugi said, it was weak but Yami caught the important parts.  
  
"Stop this," he said suddenly. Seto stopped his verbal attack at once.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Yugi wants us to stop it right now," Yami said, "and he would like you to stop feeding him he says he isn't hungry."  
  
Serenity stopped at once, Yugi's body seemed to relax. Serenity got up to put the broth away and get the thermometer.  
  
She was soon back with a little stick in her hand. She lifted Yugi's head a little bit and placed the stick in his mouth. She looked back to Yami who looked worried.  
  
"I am just taking the temperature of his body nothing to worry about," she told him, Yami looked a bit more relaxed. Soon after she put it in she took it out. She read what it said out loud, "Well, it isn't normal but I can't seem to tell exactly what it is, my eyes aren't too good, Seto could you?" she asked handing it over.  
  
"You trust him over me, especially with my aibou's life?" Yami asked, his voice was a bit cold to her.  
  
"I am sorry Yami, but do you know HOW to read a thermometer?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no, I guess not," he said, his eyes fell back onto Yugi's body. He looked like his breathing was labored; Yami's mouth formed a frown.  
  
"This isn't good, this reads 104.5," Seto said, his face was very serious.  
  
"I am going to go and call the family doctor, hopefully he can make a house call, Yugi is in no condition to be moved at all," Serenity said getting up, Seto stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't bother, I will take care of it," he said pulling out his cell phone. He dialed some numbers in and held it up to his ears.  
  
"Seto Kaiba here, James, send Dr. Lance over right away," he ordered, after giving the directions he hung the phone up.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, we didn't ask for your help," Yami said, his eyes did not meet Seto's.  
  
"Yugi, well, he tried to help me and I didn't take him seriously. This is serious so now I will help him," Seto said simply. Seto looked back to Yugi, the boy looked really bad, and he looked like he was loosing a battle for his health. Lance might take to long and Yugi needed something now!  
  
"Let me look Yugi over, I might be able to make him comfortable," Seto said taking a step forward.  
  
"No way in hell, I would trust Anubis over you!" Yami yelled and placed himself in front of Seto, between him and Yugi.  
  
"Would you rather him die!" Seto yelled at him. Somehow, something hit Yami and he slowly stepped aside, he did, however, keep a VERY close eye on Seto as he examined Yugi.  
  
Seto already knew about the fever, but he needed his other symptoms. As he sat on the bed Yugi shivered, Seto thought to himself.  
  
'Well he has chills, what else,' he looked Yugi over again, He could tell his breathing was irregular and rapid, also he noted that when he inhaled you could hear a wheezing sound.  
  
Seto gently pulled the blanket back, he could see through Yugi's shirt that his rib muscles retracted with each and every breath. Yami frowned at the way Seto was touching Yugi but held himself back.  
  
As Seto tried to continue Yugi's little body was racked with a painful cough. Seto could hear a wheeze that went along with his cough.  
  
"Well, I think this might be pneumonia," Seto said calmly, "He isn't showing all of the signs but he has quite a few of them."  
  
"Is that bad?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes it is," Serenity said to him, she knew it wasn't reassuring but he had to know the truth.  
  
"He needs to be awake for the other symptoms to occur so for now I would say he is pretty sick," Seto said stepping away from Yugi's body.  
  
Ten minutes later Seto's doctor came and confirmed their fears, Yugi had a case of pneumonia. Yami's heart was in his throat, not only did he not notice this he had a feeling that it was partly his fault. He had forgotten something rather important and he had remembered it when the doctor told him how Yugi's case contracted. The thing that caught his attention was when the doctor mentioned that exhaustion was part cause.  
  
Yami knew it was his fault, He had forgotten to use his own energy when he was out in the real world, and he had been feeding off of Yugi's diminishing energy. For them to spilt bodies Yugi needed to give a lot of his energy, no wonder he had been to weak lately.  
  
Right after the doctor left Yami returned to the puzzle, he didn't want to leave Yugi alone, especially with Seto but he knew he had to.  
  
When he was in there he decided to check up on Yugi threw their soul rooms. When he walked into Yugi's he noticed the extreme change in the temperature. It was so hot in their, what happened to make Yami smile though, was the innocent things in his soul room.  
  
"I promise Yugi, I will help you through this!" Yami stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short I know but I didn't get very many reviews. ^_^#, I am sad!!!!!! And soon to be suck, I think the best medicine would be a big dose of reviews! 


	15. reminising

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own it  
  
Notes: Feeling a little better because I got a good night sleep for once. This was the first time in a week that I didn't have to wake up at 6:50 to go to basketball. And to think this is my vacation too! When I go back to school I am going to wake up at 5:45 and get home at 6:00. I am going to be in trouble when school starts again! Anyway, here is the next chapter, sorry that the last one was a short one but I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to write more soon because I have to baby-sit tonight. Anyway I am sorry about the delay between chapters and I will try harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami had to stay in his soul room for an hour for Yugi to regain all the strength that he lost because of Yami. When that hour was up Yami exited quickly, eager to see how Yugi was doing.  
  
In his soul room he was limited with the information he could get from the outside world. As he appeared in the real world he made sure he was drawing off of his own energy.  
  
He saw that Yugi was asleep in his bed but he was a bit mad to see no one was watching over him. What if Yugi needed someone's help for something? He noticed that someone had changed Yugi into lighter cloths and he was a bit more relieved to see that someone cared about Yugi besides himself.  
  
Yami decided to go downstairs and give them a piece of his mind. As soon as he got down there he noticed Seto asleep on the couch and could hear Serenity in the kitchen.  
  
Yami's eyes wondered over to the thing that Serenity had called a clock. The device read 2:06. Yami remembered that Yugi's school didn't let out till 3:00 so he instantly knew Joey wasn't home yet.  
  
He walked into the kitchen being a little careful to allow Seto his sleep. "Serenity," Yami said in a not to friendly voice.  
  
"Oh Yami, you are back we were a little worried when you disappeared into the puzzle after we found out that Yugi had pneumonia. I know I made it sound like he was going to die but pneumonia isn't terminal, he will pull through," Serenity said, Yami only listened to half of it, he wanted to say what he had come in here for.  
  
"Stop Serenity, what I wanted to know was why you left Yugi alone without anyone to watch him?" Yami said.  
  
"I had to cook lunch Yami, and I know how you feel about Seto. I told he not to stay with Yugi knowing very well that if you would have come out and saw him alone with Yugi you might have hurt him. He has already done so much for Yugi but I know how you can be around Yugi," Serenity said. All of a sudden what she was saying had gotten though to Yami. He bowed his head.  
  
"You are right I am sorry I was upset though," he said. Serenity patted him on the back and smiled.  
  
"I am use to it, you know I do live with Joey!" she said, they laughed a bit before Yami decided to go back to Yugi.  
  
When Yami arrived in Yugi's room he could tell the boy was awake. Yugi was curled on the bed holding his stomach, Yami could tell, through the bond, that he was in pain.  
  
Yami rushed to Yugi and knelt by the bed. "Yugi what is wrong does your stomach hurt?" Yami asked and Yugi weakly nodded.  
  
"Are you going to throw up or something?" Yami asked, he didn't know how to help him. Once again Yugi managed to nod again. Yugi's stomach churned and his head was spinning, he was holding the urge to throw up right then and there.  
  
Yami carefully helped Yugi to his feet and practically dragged him to the bathroom. As soon as he got in there Yugi bent over the toilet bowl and threw up the broth that Serenity had given him earlier.  
  
Yami knelt next to him and rubbed his back in a soothing way. "Yugi, it's going to be okay," Yami said as he did so.  
  
When Yugi was sure that there was noting left to throw up Yami carried Yugi's weak body back to bed. He pulled the thin blanket over his small frame and kissed his forehead as he fell asleep. (Nothing going on!)  
  
Yugi woke up again in twenty minutes thanks to a very violent set of coughs. Yami was by his side in an instant, he was very worried for his small aibou.  
  
After the cough subsided Yami in to give Yugi his medication. He had a few pills that he had to take. The first pill Yami gave to Yugi was an antibiotic to help with the pneumonia. The second one was to help ease the pain in his abdomen. After that Yami was suppose to feed Yugi.  
  
"But I'm not hungry Yami," Yugi complained as Yami once again tried to get Yugi to eat the Chicken soup that Serenity had made for him earlier.  
  
"Please aibou, the doctor said you need to eat right if you are to recover correctly," Yami pleaded. Yugi found it funny that an ex-pharaoh was pleading to a mere commoner and started to laugh. Unfortunately that turned into a violent set of coughs in which gave Yami a fright.  
  
"Okay, I will try," Yugi said as Yami spoon fed him some broth with chicken and vegetables. Next to Yugi's bed was an oxygen tank that the doctor had left just incase. Serenity later taught Yami how to work it because he would be with Yugi the most.  
  
That night Yami was forced to return to the puzzle so he could regain his strength. Yami now knew what Yugi had to go threw.  
  
Yami was woken the next morning with sound of a dog barking. He exited the puzzle quickly to find Seto trying to check up on Yugi. Faye was in between Seto and Yugi and barking and snapping at him.  
  
"Stand down Faye," Yami said and Faye stopped immediately. She listened to Yami as well as she did Yugi.  
  
Seto went to check on Yugi for the second time that morning when this time Yami stepped between them.  
  
"I need to check up on him, what is wrong with you people," Seto demanded.  
  
"I don't trust you," Yami said in a threatening tone. Serenity chose that time to come in.  
  
"Yami please, he knows a lot about pneumonia, he can help Yugi if he needs it," she told Yami how allowed Seto to see Yugi but stayed close just incase he tried something.  
  
As Seto was working on Yugi Yami spoke again, "Why are you here, don't you have to go to school, have a life maybe?"  
  
Seto looked up from Yugi and glared at him. "My brother has been kidnapped and I need Yugi to tell me the location of him so I can save him," Seto said. His voice was very icy.  
  
"I am sorry about your brother but don't you think that sticking around here waiting to Yugi to feel well again can only be loosing time for your brother, I happen to know about things like this," Yami said, he showed a bit of compassion in his voice.  
  
"I don't want your pity; I just know that Yugi will be the only one to help me," Seto said.  
  
Serenity had picked up on what Yami had said though. 'I happen to know about things like this,' what did he mean by that? Serenity decided not to bring it up at the present moment and that she would ask him about it later.  
  
Seto frowned at Yugi's progress, he wasn't doing any better. He told Yami to give Yugi's his medicine as soon as he woke up and left the room. Serenity took he leave after him.  
  
Yugi woke up a little while after nine. Yami was surprised at how pale his face looked in the sunlight.  
  
"Yugi, you need to take your medicine again now," Yami said to him softly.  
  
"Do I have to, I really don't like it," Yugi said.  
  
"Yes my little aibou you need to if you want to get better," Yami said with a small smile to reassure Yugi.  
  
"Okay then," Yugi said, as soon as he had taken his medicine Yami had to force some food into him because he didn't want to eat again. It hurt Yami to do it but he knew he had to.  
  
Downstairs Seto and Serenity had been talking about Yugi's progression.  
  
"Well if what Lance told me comes true Yugi will have to live with asthma for the rest of his life. It isn't all that bad a kid at the orphanage had it, he can still live a normal life but you will have to be careful. He left me with an inhaler just in case you know," Seto said revealing a little of his past.  
  
"Seto, I was unaware that you grew up in a orphanage, I am sorry," Serenity said changing the subject.  
  
"I don't want people's pity, it was fine, now me and Mokuba . . ." Seto's words were caught in his throat.  
  
"We will save your brother," Serenity said suddenly.  
  
"We?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, after all you have done for Yugi I am sure he will want to help you and if he comes so does Yami," Serenity said. "You know I will be more then happy to help and well I am not so sure about Joey, he doesn't seem to like you very much. I think it could be because you call him a dog name," Serenity pointed out.  
  
Seto didn't say anything for a moment then he said, "Thank you," that was all he said for the rest of the morning.  
  
Yami was in charge of making sure that Yugi got his medicine and food when he woke up and helping him in what other things he would need help with.  
  
That night Serenity and Seto had another talk about Yugi's condition:  
  
"Well, if Yugi does get a case of asthma what should I do to make it easier for him?" Serenity asked. Seto smiled slightly.  
  
"You worry a lot about him don't you?" he asked, he knew he didn't answer her question and reminded himself to do so later.  
  
"Well, I don't know I just feel that nothing goes right for that poor boy. You might not have known but the first time I ever met Yugi it was because Yami had accidentally set their house on fire and Yugi almost died in the fire. The morning after that Yugi collapsed at the breakfast table because he was sick. That night when he tried to go to the bathroom he hit his leg on the guard rail that we had set up so he throw himself down the stairs and earned himself a rather bad looking bruise.  
  
The next time he went back to school he was yelled at by math teacher for closing his eyes because the rays of sunlight hurt his blind eyes. After that someone came to the school just to tell Yugi that his grandpa was dead. If that wasn't bad enough at his funeral his abusive father, the reason he is blind, showed up and planed on hitting Yugi again, if it wasn't for Yami he just might have!" Serenity took a deep breath, tears were streaming down her face, and then she continued:  
  
"He cried so much, more tears then any boy should have to at his age, it was so sad. He even spoke at his grandpa's funeral, no one had expected that. Thing went well for about three or four days I guess before he returned to school where he was beaten and met you, you know the rest," Serenity said.  
  
Seto felt like crying but didn't he had no idea that Yugi had been threw so much. They sat there for hours talking after that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man I didn't even realize that all of that happened to the poor boy, now I feel bad. Hope I get better soon. Please review!!!! 


	16. Asthma

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: Hello, it has been in every chapter, I don't and most likely never will own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other anime!  
  
Notes: Um, well my reviewers had some questions that I decided to answer:  
  
Topaz Rosales: I was unaware that there were some people that didn't learn about pneumonia in school. Anyway no big deal, I did some internet searching and found a website that might help you a lot.  
  
http://www.mayoclinic.com/invoke.cfm?id=DS00135  
  
Anubis: Um . . . will Yami and Seto ever get a long. Well, I think so later on what Yugi actually gets better, Yami will realized that Seto was just trying to help. They might all become friends and melt Seto heart made of ice too!!!  
  
All of my reviews: That you for all of your concern! I am feeling better all ready!!! Well not I have to get back to the story because I have a game at 1:45 today and I have a lot of preparation before it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity had been thinking about all the things Seto had said that day while she was lying down in bed ready to go to sleep. Yugi, with him immune system, will have to live with asthma for the rest f his life unless he out grows it.  
  
She knew that it could kill him and she was worried about that. She had to tell Yami, she wasn't sure how to explain it to him, he just wouldn't understand. She also had to leave the inhaler that Seto had gotten to him because he will be with Yugi always. He needs to know how important it is.  
  
She was also worried about when it occurs will she be any help to Yugi. She knows how uncomfortable it could be. She had it when she was very little, she knew about things like this.  
  
Another thing caught her attention, what Yami had said that morning. He had something in his past that was surfacing and worrying him. She knew it was worrying him because he acted civil towards Seto.  
  
She had a lot on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Yami spent that night in the puzzle again, he was wiped. He just couldn't go to sleep though, his mind started to wander to his past.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Yami was running through his palace looking for one slave in particular. It was one that he had vowed to protect ever since the day she had come to him.  
  
Yami had taken this girl out of a tavern where she had been used as a pleasure slave. He rescued her and allowed her to live in the palace as a slave. He had no feelings for the girl except pity but he had made a promise and now she was missing.  
  
Yami concentrated and all of a sudden the Dark Magician was standing in front of him.  
  
"Yes Master Yami?" he asked.  
  
"She has been kidnapped, Eiko has been kidnapped," Yami said, he was a little out of breath.  
  
"Eiko, the young slave girl that you rescued master?" the Dark Magician asked.  
  
"Yes, she was taken by Bakura the grave robber. He did it just to spite me! I want you to gather with my Magi and go after him," Yami said and then fell to his knees. He had been using too much of his shadow power today.  
  
"No master you must rest we will start out tomorrow," the Dark Magician said sternly.  
  
"Fine but at first light," Yami said as he dragged himself back into his bed and was out like a light.  
  
When they had found her the next day she was just body parts and a pile of blood. It was fresh and that told Yami that if they would have left last night then she would have still been alive. Yami had shed no tears but his heart froze over with stone. (Did that make ANY sense?)  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
A single tear slid down Yami cheek as he fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Serenity was the first one to wake like usual. After getting Joey out to school she made her way to Yugi's room.  
  
She was a little surprised to discover that Yami was back in the puzzle but she knew she needed to talk to Yami.  
  
Serenity quietly picked up the puzzle on the side table next to Yugi's bed and spoke to it. She felt rather silly doing so but didn't know any other way to get threw to him.  
  
"Yami come out here I need to talk to you about Yugi," Serenity said. All of a sudden Yami formed next to her. "Good come on, I don't want to disturb Yugi."  
  
They walked into the kitchen and tried to be quite because once again Seto was sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Look Yami, I don't want you to over react about this or nothing but Seto and I have been talking and we believe that it is very possible that Yugi will contract a case of asthma. It's not deadly if we are careful but it can be if we aren't. This is why I am telling you this," Serenity said.  
  
"So what can I do to help him if this asthma occurs?" Yami asked, he was really worried now.  
  
"Well there are a few things that are important for you to do if Yugi has an asthma attack. The most important thing you have to do is stay calm, if you freak out so will Yugi and that isn't good for him. If you can tell what is triggering the asthma attack get Yugi far away from it. There are a few things that will trigger it, like smoke, cold air, stress, things like that could cause it. Then you need to get Yugi to use his inhaler," Serenity said, she got a quizzical look from Yami because of this.  
  
Serenity pulled out a small device and instructed Yami on how to help Yugi use it and what it was.  
  
"The other thing you need to do is have Yugi take slow and deep breaths, it can help him calm down and get his attack under control," Serenity finished up by placed the inhaler in Yami's hand.  
  
As Yami walked up the stairs and to Yugi's room his mind was in a million placed. 'Would he be able to help Yugi if he was attacked or would he just be in the way? Should he tell Yugi about it so he is prepared to have hard time breathing?' Yami was so confused.  
  
As Yami entered Yugi's room he was surprised to find Yugi awake and attentive.  
  
"Yugi, how are you today?" Yami asked as he took a seat on the bed.  
  
"Okay," Yugi said with a small smile. He was feeling a little better.  
  
"Okay, now first I want you to take your medicine and then I have to talk to you about something," Yami said holding out the pills and a large glass of water. He was happy to see that Yugi could do it on his own.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well aibou, I just got back from talking with Serenity and her, Seto, and your doctors believe that after you get over this you will have a case of asthma.  
  
They told me that it isn't too bad and I will be here to help you when you have an attack, Serenity told me all that I have to do but I thought you might want to know. I want you to tell me if you experience any sort of trouble breathing or hear a wheeze sound when you exhale. I want to know immediately if you have any tightness in your chest," Yami said, he was starting to panic just talking about it.  
  
"Why Yami?" Yugi said, his voice was quite and subtle.  
  
"I don't know the medical reasons or anything . . ." Yami started but was cut off.  
  
"No, why does all this happen to me?" Yugi asked, his eyes cast downward.  
  
"I don't know aibou, but I will do everything that I can to help you get threw this," Yami said giving him a slight hug. Yugi started to cry and all Yami could do was rub little circles on his back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I have to get ready for basketball wish me luck!!! 


	17. Ova da deep end

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notes: We lost our game, darn it. Oh well we have another one Friday. I hope we win! I know that you hope I win. Here is the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi was on the slow and steady path to recovery. The day after Yugi and Yami's talk Seto had a talk with Yugi.  
  
"Is he gone?" Yugi asked weakly, he had been awake for a good part of the day.  
  
"Is who gone?" Seto asked, this was the first time that Seto had a chance to talk to Yugi without Yami breathing down his back.  
  
"Your brother, I am sorry," Yugi said, he knew that he was kidnapped. He had overheard it and he felt terrible. Yugi just felt like he could have done something to prevent it.  
  
"Yes, that's why I am here, I was wondering if you had gotten anymore leads. I mean in your visions," Seto said, he felt sad but he didn't want to upset Yugi. Especially because he was finally looking better, Seto didn't want to cause a relapse because of emotional stress.  
  
"No I am sorry, I will try," Yugi said but Seto stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't exert yourself, it will come with time," Seto said, and then he got up and left the room.  
  
The next morning the house was calm until.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yami!!!!!!!!" A scream pierced through the house. It was serenity, she had walked in to check up on Yugi and found him sitting up holding his head as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Yami was out of his puzzle in an instant. "Serenity, what is the problem?" he asked franticly, she didn't have to say anything he saw Yugi and was by his side in an instant.  
  
"Yugi, what is wrong, are you in pain, are you having a asthma attack?" Yami's mind was running a mile a minute.  
  
~*~Yugi's eyes~*~  
  
He was trying top run be he couldn't. There was a little boy; he had long black hair that was matted with tangles. His shirt had been ripped as had been his pants. The boy ran into a dead end, now Yugi could see another man in the room. He had on a black coat; he had a whip in his hand.  
  
"Where is Yugi Motou?" The man demanded.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about I don't know any Yugi Motou," the boy said.  
  
"You are the brother of Seto Kaiba, am I right?" the man screamed.  
  
"Yes, Seto is my brother what does he have to do with it?" little Mokuba asked.  
  
"We have a contact that says that Mr. Kaiba was with Mr. Motou the other day and that he is quiet familiar with him," said a different voice, this man stepped out of the shadows. The sight of the man made Yugi shudder.  
  
All of a sudden the man left taking Yugi's vision with him, he went outside the building, and he came out of some sort of old ruin surround by forest. Yugi could hear the screams of Mokuba in the house as they left.  
  
"Get me a plane out of Brazil right away, we are taking a trip to Tokyo," he said, and then Yugi's world went black.  
  
~*~Back to the real world~*~  
  
"Yugi, speak to me, Yugi!" Yami screamed as he shook the boy slightly. All of a sudden Yugi went limp in Yami's arms. This scared Yami and he didn't even move to stop Seto who went to check up on Yugi.  
  
"He just passed out, he is fine," Seto said snapping Yami out of his trance.  
  
"He is, I mean he will be?" Yami said.  
  
Seto nodded, "For now, but that very easily could have triggered an asthma attack. All this emotional stress isn't good for him," Seto said.  
  
Yami had stopped listening; he just sat there and watched Yugi sleep. He look liked an angel and Yami couldn't take his eyes off of him.  
  
"My little brother," he whispered so only Yugi, if he was conscious, and himself could hear him.  
  
Yugi slept for the rest of the day, he had been exhausted. When he woke up he demanded to speak to Seto. Yami was a bit upset that his aibou didn't want to speak with him but he had a feeling what he was going to tell Seto was important.  
  
"I know where he is," Yugi said suddenly, as soon as Seto came though the door.  
  
"Huh, you know where Mokuba is?" Seto asked, he was so excited, his brother would be saved.  
  
"Yes, he is in Brazil, but . . ." Yugi couldn't go on, he remembered what was happening in his vision, and Mokuba was being hurt. Yugi could still faintly hear the pain filled screams of the small boy.  
  
"Yugi, what's wrong, I can tell it is in your voice," Seto said, his voice sounded threatening.  
  
"He . . . h-he was b-be-being h-h-h-hurt," Yugi stuttered. Seto blew out his breath that he was holding. Seto thought that Yugi was going to tell him that he was dead. He looked over to the small tri-colored hair boy. He was trembling and shaking, he was scared.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi took one labored breath in and cried out, "I want Yami now!" Seto was mad at him, after all he did for him he didn't trust him.  
  
"Well your older brother won't always be there for you, he will die someday like everyone else! And then you will be all alone and no one will be there to dig you out of the hole you will dig yourself into," Seto yelled at Yugi.  
  
Yugi was having trouble breathing; he was so scared of Seto fight now. He didn't understand, how come Seto was so mad at him. Yugi felt an unfamiliar tightness in his chest and he started to cry even more. All he wanted was Yami.  
  
Seto didn't understand why he had gone off at Yugi like that, he couldn't explain himself. He got up and stormed out of the room. As soon as Seto left the room Yami rushed into the room and right to the hysterical Yugi.  
  
"Aibou, I could hear you calling to be though our link are you okay?" Yami asked in a panic.  
  
Yugi couldn't talk, it felt like his throat was being squeezed, all he did was shake his head no.  
  
"Shit, you are having an asthma attack," Yami said, his hands found the inhaler that Serenity had given to him and he struggled to remember what she had told him.  
  
Yami remembered her saying something about getting Yugi away from what was bothering him. He realized that Seto had triggered this so that was already done. Then Yami remembered that this was where the inhaler thing came in.  
  
Yami told Yugi to open his mouth and he told him to breathe in on three.  
  
"One, Two, Three," Yami said. Yugi took a deep breath and the medicine was administered. In a few seconds Yugi could breathe much better. He was relieved; he thought he was going to die. A little while after the first time Yami gave him the second dose. After that was over Yami laid him back onto the bed and watched him drift off to sleep.  
  
"That was close," Yami said, as soon he was sure that Yugi was resting he left to go beat the shit out of Seto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this is the end of this chapter, I have to work tonight and I want to sleep so I don't fall asleep. Review please, I already have over 200 and I am sp happy and proud. 


	18. Darkness returns

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; all I own is my basketball!  
  
Notes: Man I was up late last night; I am so glad that we got off from basketball today. Well we really didn't get off; my coach wasn't allowed to have practice today. I am so lucky that I got to sleep till ten thirty this morning. I got in last night at two thirty in the morning that collapsed on my bed. When I woke up this morning my hair was a mess as was I. Man what a wild night though!  
  
Happy New Years to all of my readers, fans, and reviews!  
  
Here is the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stormed down the stairs searching out Seto. He was so mad at him, how dare he hurt his aibou. Yami had a million ways that he was going to hurt Seto ending with banishing his soul to the shadow realm.  
  
He finally located him in Serenity's room. As he was going to barge in he heard Seto's shaky voice. Yami stopped his charge for a moment to listen to what he had to say.  
  
"I don't know what happened, one minute I was talking to Yugi about my brother, and then I went off on his like a rocket. I hope I didn't hurt him. I had no control over my body, I was like a puppet, something weird is going on," Seto said, Yami could hear that he sounded very upset, maybe even crying.  
  
"I am sure Yugi will forgive you, Yami on the other hand, you might want to head for the hills. When Yami gets you he is going to be furious," Serenity said patting him on the back.  
  
"I know but I deserve it, I hurt Yugi, I think I triggered an asthma attack," Seto said, his head down. Serenity gasped, "Don't worry I saw Yami go in after I stormed out, he took care of it. I didn't come to see you until I knew Yugi was okay," Seto said after seeing her face.  
  
Outside the door Yami's anger slowly melted, so Seto wasn't all that bad. He cared about Yugi and in Yami's book that made him something resembling okay.  
  
Yami took one more breath to calm himself and knocked on the door. He heard Seto jump off the bed because he knew it was Yami.  
  
"It's okay Seto, I come in peace," Yami said as he stepped through the doorway.  
  
"You aren't mad at me; I swear I didn't mean to hurt Yugi, is he okay?" Seto asked, he felt terrible for what he had done.  
  
"I was mad, yes I can not deny that, but I have calmed down after hearing what happened," Yami said. "I felt a weird present in the room, which was one of the reasons I was on my way back to Yugi's room against your wishes. When I heard Yugi in my mind I started to run scared that something dark was attacking him. I believe that a dark force took control of your body, I am just glad that you didn't hurt Yugi physically," Yami said, his eyes met the floor, "Though the way Yugi was hurt mentally will take time to heal."  
  
"So you believe me, I am telling you Yami, I would never hurt Yugi on purpose," Seto said.  
  
"I had that feeling but I have learned not to trust to easily," Yami said, he went up to Seto and they shook hands. "Friends?" Yami said.  
  
"Friends," Seto repeated. Serenity smiled, the house would be less hostile now.  
  
"I am returning to Yugi's chambers, I am worried, after all the dark force tried to hurt Yugi before, what's stopping them from trying again?" Yami said as he left.  
  
Yami entered Yugi's room quietly as to not wake the sleeping boy. As soon as Yami took a step in the floor creaked and Yugi bolting upright, scared for his life.  
  
"It's me Yugi, its Yami," Yami said, he saw Yugi calm down immediately, then Yugi's hands felt out for Yami's body. As soon as he came in contact with his big brother his arms flew around him and Yugi buried his head into Yami's shoulders.  
  
"I know you were scared aibou, but I want you to trust Seto again," Yami said suddenly.  
  
"I am . . . scared, I am scared of Seto," Yugi said hesitantly.  
  
"I know, he scared you but it wasn't him. I can't explain the real reason why but there is a dark force after you," Yami said, he saw Yugi's face change, he was thing about something. "What's on your mind aibou?" Yami asked.  
  
"Could it be the puzzle?" Yugi asked, his hands wondered over to the puzzle around his neck.  
  
"It is possible; there are evil people who would like the power of the millennium puzzle. Are you worried about something?" Yami asked, Yugi smiled, Yami knew him well.  
  
"I am worried that all of my friends will get caught up in this, you, Seto, Serenity, and Joey, I don't want you guys hurt because of me," Yugi said, fresh tears calling down his cheek.  
  
"If any one of us gets caught in dis we are ready, we are all with ya," came a voice from the door. Yugi recognized it as Joey.  
  
"Joey, are you sure?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We are will you to the very end Yugi," said a different voice, this time it belonged to Seto.  
  
"Seto, thank you," Yugi said, he felt the present of all his friends in his heart.  
  
"I would also like to help you," came a girlish voice, this time Yugi smiled brightly.  
  
"Serenity!" he exclaimed, Serenity smiled and then said:  
  
"You got that right Yugi." Yugi smiled, all his friends were going to stick by him, through all of this. They new the risks, something strong was after him and his puzzle, they weren't giving up without a fight.  
  
All of a sudden Yami went as stiff as a board. "Shit," he swore, Yugi's head went up to the sound of his voice.  
  
"Is there something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked in a panic, Yami had never acted this way before and Yugi wasn't use to this kind of behavior from him.  
  
"Yes, I can sense it, the Shadow realm has been opened," Yami said. Yugi's void eyes went wide with fear.  
  
Yugi threw himself and Yami and clung on for dear life, "I am scared Yami, I don't like this feeling one bit," Yugi said, he could feel a dark presents it was making everything more difficult for him, breathing, moving, everything.  
  
Yami's arms circled around his light's small form, "I will protect you aibou, don't worry, it is far from here," Yami said trying to comfort the small boy; he had no idea what effects this was having on Yugi.  
  
Yugi felt weak, it was hard for him to keep his grip on Yami, he was scared yes, but he felt sick now too, this was not having a good effect on his worn and sick body. All of a sudden Yugi's deck floated out of the draw next to his bed and landed itself in his hand.  
  
Seto's deck did the same as did Joey's. Yami could feel the presents on the loyal monsters in the shadow realm just waiting for his command. For some reason to Yami, this all felt right, like this is how it should be.  
  
All of a sudden a monster appeared in the room, Yami wasn't frightened, he had called upon this monster. Joey, Seto, and Serenity however screamed bloody murder.  
  
"What the heck is that thing, Yami get Yugi out of here!" Joey yelled. Yami smiled.  
  
"No need to be afraid of the Mystical elf, she is hear upon my command," Yami said. The blue lady nodded and spoke to Yami though a mind link.  
  
What do you wish of me master? She asked.  
  
Do you see that boy next to me, he is very important to me, yet his is blind and is unable to see. I would like you to try and heal his eyes Yami instructed. The blue lady with orange hair nodded. She approached Yugi only to have him cling to Yami tighter.  
  
"Yugi do not fear her, she is going to try and help you," Yami reassured him, with Yami's words Yugi calmed down. The mystic elf used her powers to have him lay back down and then she started healing him. First to cure his sickness and fatigue, and then to the hard thing correcting his eyes.  
  
The mystic elf started to sing a song, it was like a lullaby, after a few minutes of singing she stopped, and then she just vanished. Yami looked over to Yugi, he was sleeping, they would know what he woke if it worked. Yami thanked her and then decided it was time for an explanation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had to stop for a few reasons, one my hands are killing me as is my back. Two I have to call my cousin, three because I have to get off my lazy ass and do something other then sit on the computer which is all I have done all day. And forth just because I need to figure out what I am going to have happen next. 


	19. Happy for once

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm . . . let me check . . . nope I still don't have Yu-Gi-Oh. The search continues!  
  
Notes: Um . . . not much to say except this is the second chapter I have written today. Another thing is that getting these chapters up is becoming a really pain the you know what. I don't know why, it might be my computer or it could be ff.net? Anyway, the next chapter is coming at ya!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Serenity was the first to get over her shock. Seto came out of it next and Joey was the last to snap back into reality.  
  
"I hope so, I guess you have some questions for me and I will answer them but I would like to stay in here because I want to be here when Yugi wakes. Does anyone want to start the questionnaire?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, I would, what is the shadow realm?" Seto asked.  
  
"A reasonable question, I am not sure how to put this, the shadow realm is almost like a battle ground and a graveyard for lost souls.  
  
Back when I was Pharaoh we battled our duel monsters in the shadow realm, but that was not the only use it had. It also homes all of my monsters. When I was to punish and individual I banished their soul to the shadow realm.  
  
Getting your soul banished was a fate worse then death; you never crossed over you were a wondering soul in a sea of nothing. I am warning you Seto, I was so upset at you before I was ready to ban your soul in there. Does that answer your question Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, after we finish our questions on this new stuff you have to explain that whole Pharaoh thing you see I was in the impression that you were Yugi's older brother," Seto said.  
  
"Well I guess Yami hasn't told you yet, he is an ancient pharaoh," Joey said.  
  
"Forget that the Yami, I think I get it," Seto said.  
  
"I have a question Yami, why did the mystical elf come out here and sing to Yugi?" Serenity asked politely.  
  
"Yes, well back when I was . . . well you know a pharaoh the mystical elf was my healer, no one was better then her at it. I thought she might be able to grant Yugi the gift of sight again. As soon as he wakes we will know," Yami said starring at the small boy.  
  
"Oh man I can't wait den, when Yug wakes up he might be able ta see us!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, my aibou might be able to see what we look like; all he has had was images that he made himself. He will be able to see the sunrise, the sunset . . . me," Yami whispered.  
  
"Don't say anything to him, if it doesn't work don't scare him, this will all be new to him," Seto said, ah yes Seto the voice of reason. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
It was another hour of waiting until Yugi actually did wake up. Yugi's eyes opened slowly and he shut them immediately.  
  
"Yami," Yugi called out his eyes still shut.  
  
"Yes aibou is everything okay, how are you feeling?" Yami asked Seto and Serenity burst into the room. They wanted to see this. Joey had been keeping Yami company so he was already there.  
  
"Yami, I fee fine but there is something else Yami . . . I saw something . . . before when I opened my eyes . . . I saw . . . you," Yugi said and this time when he opened his eyes they were full of life.  
  
"Oh Yugi," Yami said and held his arms open. Yugi jumped into them crying for once his life was right.  
  
Yugi then pulled away taking in all around him, as if he expected to go blind all over again real soon. He noticed the other occupant in the room. The first person he saw was Seto, Brown hair, sharp features, ice blue eyes, and tall. "Seto . . ." Yugi said astonished. Seto flashed him a smile, it was rare for anyone to see that.  
  
The next person that caught his eyes was a female. He knew it was Serenity, she look nothing like he had imagined. She had semi long brown hair, she was . . . pretty in Yugi's eyes. She smiled warmly at Yugi, "Serenity, you are prettier then I thought," Yugi said giving her a complement.  
  
"Hey, dats my sis ya talking about," Came the voice of Joey. Yugi's head turned to him. He had blond hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Joey is that you?" Yugi asked, he imagined him totally different.  
  
"In da flesh," Joey said. Yugi was filled with life he was so happy. His eyes turned back to Yami, he had been there for him since day one.  
  
"Yami, my Yami," Yugi said taking in his full picture. He looked a lot like himself, tri-colored hair, but there was a difference, Yugi had soft violet eyes and Yami's eyes were sharp and crimson.  
  
"Aibou, I am so happy for you," Yami said.  
  
"How Yami, I don't know," Yugi said. He was happy but had a doubt that this was just a dream.  
  
"I summoned the mystical elf to heal your eyes; you can see now Yugi, now and forever," Yami said sensing his doubts.  
  
"Thank you Yami, I love you big brother," Yugi said once again hugging Yami.  
  
Yami was tired; he hadn't had to call a monster in a long time. It was accelerating but at the same time tiring. Yami, involuntarily, yawned.  
  
"Are you tired Yami?" Serenity asked and Yugi let him out of his death hug.  
  
"Yes a little, it is a lot of work to call a monster from the shadow realm," Yami said. Yugi gave him a quizzical look but let it go. He was just so happy that he could see again.  
  
That night, the first time in many nights, they all slept well without anything troubling them. Even Yami, who was worried about the shadow realm, slept well in the puzzle knowing that Yugi was healthy and happy.  
  
Yugi returned to school the next day after Serenity called the school and explained what had happened. She said that Yugi had been out because of surgery that corrected his vision; it was a good lie and went along with everything.  
  
The day went well until the end of the day. Keith, the boy that had beaten Yugi up the last time he had come to school was back and seeking revenge.  
  
"Small fry, where is the big bad Seto Kaiba to protect you or your mutt," Keith said referring to Faye and Seto.  
  
"I d-d-don't n-need them t-to p-protect me," Yugi stuttered, he realized that he had no protection, he could try and contact Yami but he had stayed home.  
  
"Trust me, when I am done with you, you will wish that you were still blind, or hey, maybe I can just make you blind all over again. A little hit to the side of your head and you will be out and blind," Keith said laughing.  
  
Yugi's blood froze, he didn't want to be blind all over again, he was finally able to see, and he didn't want to loose that anytime soon.  
  
"NO," Yugi shouted and startled Keith.  
  
"What did you say shrimp?" Keith said, he was surprised by Yugi's sudden out burst.  
  
"I said, not I will not allow you to take my sight away again. I like being able to see things don't you?" Yugi said.  
  
"What are you talking about, of course I like to see things," Keith said.  
  
"You have no idea what it is like to wake up everyday and see nothing but black. To have no idea what people look like for the place you stay in is like. The world is a scary place when there is nothing to it except what you remember and you have to remember who people are by the smell and voice!" Yugi said, he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, there is no reason to get all upset," Keith said backing up. He had never seen little Yugi so upset before let alone yell at someone.  
  
"You have no idea what I had to live with and you laugh about doing it to me again!" Yugi screamed, he could feel his chest getting tighter.  
  
'Shit, I can't have an asthma attack now, Yami has my inhaler!' Yugi thought, he dropped to his knees and started to pant.  
  
"Whatever, I win this verbal argument, now I am going to beat the shit out of you," Keith said advancing on Yugi ready to kill him, cracking his knuckles as he did.  
  
"No *pant* Keith not *gasp* now," Yugi panted, he felt his breathing get cut off.  
  
"I don't care what you want," Keith said kicking Yugi in the ribs knocking him into the wall. All of a sudden Keith was knocked to the ground by a high kick to the head.  
  
As he slowly got up he saw Joey trying to help calm down Yugi.  
  
"Come on Yug, calm down, it is going to be okay," Joey said as he tried to calm Yugi down.  
  
"Someone get the nurse, or something!" he screamed, Yugi was panicking and so was Joey.  
  
/Yami, I need you, I can't breath! I need my inhaler; Yami/ Yugi screamed though there link.  
  
Back at the house Yami heard Yugi him his head.  
  
"Serenity, I need you to drive me to Yugi's school NOW!" Yami screamed.  
  
Serenity came running into the room, steaming food in hand. "Yami, why do you need me to do that?" she asked.  
  
"I have Yugi's inhaler, and he just told me he is having an asthma attack!" Yami screamed  
  
Serenity dropped what she was holding and ran out the door with Yami on her heals. Yugi was loosing his battle fast!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that is the second chapter that I wrote today, but I am tired now so I am going to stop now. I am so happy that Yugi got his sight back! 


	20. Pasta disaster

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and I will tell you all when I finally do, which will be never!  
  
Notes: Not much to say, sorry to the one person that wanted me to have Yugi be blind forever, I just couldn't do that to him. Anyway, despite my fatigue, I am going to write because I have a pizza party with my basketball team tonight. After I write I am going to shower, and nap!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami was in a panic as he searched the school for the nurse's office. When he finally found it he burst in despite the sign that said, "Do not enter." It wasn't like he could read it anyway!  
  
He was relieved to find Yugi still alive and breathing better.  
  
"Yami, I was so scared!" Yugi exclaimed jumping up and into Yami's arms. "I thought I was going to die, it felt like the time my dad choked me until I turned blue!" Yugi exclaimed crying into Yami's chest.  
  
"Come on now aibou, it is all better now, but how?" Yami asked to Joey who was watching the seen.  
  
"Da nurse had an extra inhaler with her," he said, Yami nodded and smiled.  
  
"I am glad you are alright aibou, where is the person that saved your life I wish to thank her," Yami said looking around and setting Yugi back on the bed.  
  
"I am here but no need to thank me, you should that this young man," she said pointing to Joey. "If he hadn't carried Yugi in here I would have never gotten to him in time," she said.  
  
Yami noted that she wasn't a skinny mini and most likely couldn't have run to Yugi in time.  
  
"Joey then, I thank you deeply," Yami said sitting next to Yugi on the bed.  
  
"Are you going to finish school aibou or will Serenity and I be taking you home?" Yami asked.  
  
"He should return home, I wouldn't like him to have a second attack, that could be bad," the nurse said.  
  
"But . . ." Yugi went to protest but Yami stopped him.  
  
"Yugi, I must insist that we do what the healer says, your health is important to everyone in your life," Yami said.  
  
"Okay, but Joey, please get my work," Yugi said allowing Yami to steady him as they walked out the door.  
  
"You got it Yug," Joey called after him.  
  
Yami and Yugi entered the car that Serenity had waiting for them. "Are you okay Yugi?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, Joey saved me," Yugi said smiling. Serenity nodded and started to drive home, she was happy that Yugi was okay.  
  
Back at home Yami watched in amazement and Yugi and Serenity worked around the kitchen making all sorts of food. They were having Seto Kaiba for dinner before they went on the search for Mokuba. They were going to be leaving in his jet early the next morning.  
  
Yami still didn't understand why they were helping Seto Kaiba; it could only mean more trouble for Yugi. He was mad at Yugi for even suggesting it but understood that Yugi somehow felt guilty so he didn't argue.  
  
Soon Joey was home and he and Yugi went up to Joey's room to study and work on their homework even thought they were going to fail school for missing too much of it. Yugi didn't seem to care so he and Joey decided to do their homework for fun.  
  
That left Yami to help Serenity in the kitchen. Now Yami knew he couldn't cook, Joey knew he couldn't cook, Yugi knew he couldn't even be allowed in the kitchen, but not serenity, she was very naïve on this subject and asked him for help!  
  
"Yami this isn't a hard job just make sure that the pasta is all Dante before you drain it. That's all I need right now okay?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Okay, I got it," he said, one thing though, he didn't know what all Dante was so he thought it mean add stuff to the pasta.  
  
Serenity came back into the kitchen a little while later to see if Yami had gotten the pasta drained alright. She was a bit shocked to find her once normal pasta green with little brown things on it. She looked to the side to see that Yami had put almost all inedible things in this pasta.  
  
"Yami . . . could you do me a favor and take the two boys out shopping for more pasta. Because Yami, if I feed this to my guest it will look like I have to cooking skills when it's just your problem," she said a little ticked off.  
  
"Um . . . sorry," he said she looked at him and he face turned red.  
  
"Go out now!" she said throwing a wooden spoon at him.  
  
"I said I was sorry," Yami said running up the stairs laughing, he hadn't meant to ruin it but he didn't have one clue what he was doing.  
  
He knocked on Joey's door and Yugi answered it. "Come on we need to make a get away before Joey's crazy sister throws a pot at me or something," he said still laughing a little.  
  
Joey and Yugi gave each other quizzical looks before laughing and following him out the window of the second story of the house.  
  
Serenity, while trying to dispose of the waste that Yami had made, started to talk to herself.  
  
"Yami is just like a big child, a big five thousand year old pharaoh child," she grumbled. As she was doing this Seto walking into the house.  
  
"So what has Yami done to upset you now?" he asked, Serenity smiled at his thoughtfulness but it soon faded as she tried to scrape the mixture that Yami had concocted off her pot.  
  
"I see, he tried to cook, I thought you would have known by now, Yami can't cook if he life depended on it, or even worse, it Yugi's life depended on it," Seto said. He picked up some on the stuff that was on the floor.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong, maybe he was just trying to get rid of me," Seto said holding up a bottle of bleach.  
  
Serenity laughed at Seto's attempt to make her feel better.  
  
Meanwhile Yami, Yugi and Joey were wandering through the supermarket trying to find some pasta for Serenity.  
  
"So what did ya add ta the pasta Yami?" Joey asked.  
  
"I am not sure, what even looked like it could be eaten. Don't forget I can not read your language, only speak it," Yami said. Yugi had been rather quite the whole trip and this started to worry Yami.  
  
//Aibou, are you okay you have been really quite// Yami asked through their link.  
  
/I think so, I am just thinking about Seto's brother/ Yugi replied, it didn't make Yami feel any better but at least he knew Yugi wasn't in any immediate danger. He would find out soon enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, this is over for now; I have a pizza party to attend in forty minutes! 


	21. On the plane we go

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nice and simple.  
  
Notes: Not much to say except that my coach gave us a break because we won our game on Friday. Yea, anyway that is why I am writing again so soon!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dinner went well and they discussed the plans for the next morning.  
  
"Well I will have my privet jet and pilot ready to take off at my word. We can not fly straight to Brazil; we have to make a slight pit stop. I plotted a stop at Yami's home land Egypt to refuel and then straight on to Brazil. Is that okay Yami?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes that is fine, I just have a suggestion though, bring light clothing. Egypt in May has been known to reach high temperatures," Yami said, they all nodded.  
  
"Well . . . my Jet comfortably sits six so we should have no problem . . . I see one thing that I didn't think about until just now," Seto said.  
  
"What is that?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well . . . Yami . . . this whole thing about the Shadow realm . . . can just anybody access it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, no, but anyone with any kind of dark or light powers and use it. Without the light or dark powers they can't. There is one thing though, people with weak powers can let a monster out and then be unable to control it," Yami said.  
  
"Well you can access it, how about anyone else in our group?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well I think that Yugi might be able to," Yami said. They all turned to Yugi who looked just as surprised as everyone else.  
  
"Yami I didn't understand, I didn't know that I had dark powers like you," Yugi said and Yami shook his head.  
  
"No my little aibou, you have a tremendous amount of light power, that is why you are my other half. I have a tremendous amount of dark powers," Yami said, Yugi nodded, this sounded right to him.  
  
"So den both of ya can fight bad guys with ya powers?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well using the shadow realm will use all of our energy if we use it to much, then we will collapse and not be able to use it for a while. I use to have a high endurance but I have not used it in a long time . . . my powers have fell a little," Yami said.  
  
"What I am sort of confused about is that the kidnappers didn't just send a ransom like all the others did," Seto said.  
  
"You mean that your brother has been kidnapped more then once and you still let him go where he wants without a bodyguard?" Serenity asked a bit amazed.  
  
"Of coarse he always has a body guard but that doesn't mean anything to the really determined ones. One of my best bodyguards was killed trying to stop a kidnapper, they are serious," Seto said seriously.  
  
"It's my entire fault, it's me they want . . ." Yugi said, Yami was the only one who heard him but figured that he would ask him later.  
  
That night as Yugi got ready to go to bed him and Yami had a talk. Yami lay down next to you, determined to stay with Yugi now that the Shadow realm was opened.  
  
"Yugi, what did you mean by it was your fault earlier?" Yami asked. He knew Yugi meant for no one to hear that but he did just the same.  
  
"I saw it . . . in my vision, they asked for me and beat him because h didn't know who I was," Yugi said, Yami could hear his soft sobs.  
  
"Come on, soon everything will be alright," Yami said gathering Yugi in a warm embrace.  
  
"Yami, have you ever flown on a plane before?" Yugi asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well, not on a plane but on the curse of dragon once," Yami said.  
  
"I haven't, I am really excited," Yugi said, that was the last thing he said before he was out like a light.  
  
The next morning they woke at five in the morning and headed to Seto's jet in a limo.  
  
Yami had noticed that Yugi's excitement had faded considerably. When the small boy had woken up he was bouncing off the walls in anticipation . . . but now he seemed worried and scared.  
  
When they arrived they weren't surprised at the size of the plane. It was huge . . . but then again Seto was the CEO of Kaiba corp. so then it all fit together.  
  
They all got seated, Seto sitting by himself, Yami with Yugi, and Serenity with Joey. The plane was set up with three rows of seat and a lounge area in the back section. Yami and Yugi were in the front row, Seto was alone in the second row, and Serenity and Joey were in the last row.  
  
"Preparing for lift off," the pilot said. All of a sudden the plane started to shake and Yugi yelped in surprise. He gripped Yami's hand until it was turning blue.  
  
"Yugi, calm down we haven't even lifted off the ground," Yami said trying to save his numbing limb. He could see that calming Yugi by words . . . not working. He got an idea; he called out to a monster in the shadow realm.  
  
All of a sudden a little fur ball popped out of the air and landed next to Yami awaiting instructions. Yugi's head was buried deep into Yami's shirt and didn't notice the small creature.  
  
What do you wish of me master? Kuriboh asked kindly.  
  
Do you see the small boy that is curling against ma and cutting off the circulation of me hand? Yami asked the small animal.  
  
Yes master, do you wish that I attack it? Kuriboh asked.  
  
No! You can tell the rest of my monsters as well, no one is every to hurt Yugi and they are to protect him as if he were me Yami instructed, Kuriboh nodded. All I want you to do it try and calm him down Yami said.  
  
Okay it said before he jumped onto Yugi's lap. Yugi felt the weight on his lap and looked over to find a cute little Kuriboh starring at him.  
  
"It's so cute Yami," Yugi said as he hugged the small animal. Yami's blue hand was happy to be relieved of it's duties before it had to be amputated.  
  
Yugi and Kuriboh stayed that way until the plane had taken off and was well in the air. Kuriboh went back to the shadow realm and Yugi was content on sleeping, he was tired. Yami, who had spent a good mount of his energy keeping Kuriboh out for two hours also fell asleep.  
  
Mean while Joey was kicking the back of Seto's chair saying are we there yet over and over again. Finally Seto snapped at turned around to yell, "No we aren't there yet and with your constant annoyance I am going to throw you out the window!"  
  
"Ya wouldn't do dat, I'm Yug's friend!" Joey said.  
  
"So," Seto said, that kept Joey quite.  
  
"Seto, I have a question to ask you," Serenity asked.  
  
Seto calmed down and said, "Yes what is it and I am already warning you, it better not be are we there yet."  
  
Serenity laughed and smiled, "No, I was just wondering how long the trip would be to Egypt," she said.  
  
"Well, I have us stopping at Aswan . . . so I would say about twenty two hours," Seto said.  
  
"Oh dear, I am not to sure that you and Joey can be in the same plane that long," she said. Then Serenity fell asleep as well. Seto smiled, nice and quite! A though struck Seto; she was right, twenty two hour with Joey on the way to Egypt and another eighteen to Brazil. He was going to die this trip!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it was short but I have to go and baby-sit some little kids. Hey I don't make much but it puts anime book on the shelf! Don't forget to review! 


	22. Too hot

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Notes" Ah I have to go back to school tomorrow, that sucks. I have been off for two weeks. How and I going to cope . . . I know I will print out the stories and bring them to school with me! Oh well, by the way I am sort of disappointed with the reviews that I am receiving. I think I only got like two for the last chapter . . . how would you feel. I mean you take all your extra time that you could have been resting and you write for your fans and they don't leave a nice complementing review! Oh well . . . I will get over it sooner or later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five hours into the trip everyone was awake again. They were all seated in the lounge area talking about a few things. Yugi was lying down at the moment and the rest were sitting up.  
  
"So Yami . . . you played a game like the duel monsters game that we play now . . . and you played with real monsters," Seto asked.  
  
"Yes, but people abused that power and I was forced to seal the shadow realm, that also left me locked inside the puzzle until Yugi solved it," Yami said, the boy that was mentioned however wasn't feeling to well. He didn't say anything to anyone because he didn't want them to worry.  
  
"So Seto, when are we going to arrive in Egypt?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well if I calculated correctly, which I always do, then we will arrive at about eight thirty the next day," Seto said.  
  
"Damn this is a long trip," Yami said.  
  
"You can say dat again," Joey said, Yami went to go and say it again but Serenity cut him off.  
  
"He didn't mean literally, it is a figure of speech," she told him, Yami nodded to show that he understood.  
  
The little body next to Yami shivered and that got his attention.  
  
"Aibou, are you cold?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded, he was freezing and he couldn't place why, his head felt like it was on fire.  
  
Seto reached behind him and pulled out a blanket, and then he tossed it to Yami. Yami caught it and placed it on Yugi's shivering form. Yami got worried and allowed his hand to grace the smaller boy's forehead. Yami turned to the others and frowned, Yugi was supporting a fever.  
  
Serenity got off her seat and sat next to Yugi on the other side. She brushed some hair out of his face also allowing her to feel his forehead. She didn't like the feel of it, it was hotter then normal, and hotter then just an acute fever. Yugi had a high fever and they were miles above civilization. If Yugi needed medical help they couldn't get him to it.  
  
It wasn't soon after that Yugi was asleep again. Serenity turned to the group and said, "He is sick, I think it might just be a fever, I mean he wasn't coughing, but I don't know the cause of the fever and it was pretty high."  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Seto asked.  
  
"I know Yugi is a lot stronger then the eye can see, I believe that he will pull through," Yami said absently stroking his hair.  
  
Yugi slept peacefully in a fever induced sleep for hours on but his fever didn't break. Yami kept a cool washcloth on his forehead and was at his side always. Joey had fallen back asleep which was just fine with Yami because he was tired of Joey asking Seto if they were there yet. They were fourteen hours from being there yet.  
  
Yami was desperately trying to forget how worried he was about Yugi but was failing at the game. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep this way. The king of games was at a loss of what to do. His poor aibou lay next to him with a high fever and he was powerless to do anything.  
  
Finally Serenity got Yami to get a light nap and then the rest of them also got some sleep. They woke six hours later to find that Yugi was doing better.  
  
"Aibou, I was worried about you, you had a high fever," Yami said walking Yugi back to their seat.  
  
"Yami, how much longer are we going to be on the plane?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think about eight hours, don't worry we are closer then you might think," Yami said.  
  
"Are you excited?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Excited about what Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"About being back at your birth land, you know where you grew up," Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes and no, Egypt will bring back memories that some I will never forget and some that I have tried to ban to the back of my mind, but that can not be helped," Yami said.  
  
"Okay Yami . . . I am going back to sleep," Yugi said as he drifted off with his head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
Not much happened on the rest of the eight hours, they talked and slept, that almost it.  
  
Finally that landing came in.  
  
"We will be landing please fasten your seatbelts and sit down. Please return all of your chairs to the upright position," the pilot said and Yami felt the plane descend. Yugi had a tight hold on his hand until they finally hit the ground. Then he calm down.  
  
"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been," Yugi said as they got off the plane. The first thing they all realized was the extreme temperature change. They all shed their outer layer and still were boiling in the sun. All but Yami, he was perfectly fine in the weather.  
  
They noticed that the airplane was practically landed in the middle of no where and Seto hadn't packed a car. They noticed that they were very close to the Nile River so decided to take a camel trip over there. Before they left they were packed with water bottles and anti-venom for the notorious Egyptian Cobra.  
  
When they arrived they were all sweating, they decided to rest under the shade in an oasis. Joey had said something about going to the river to check it out and Seto had gone with him. Soon after those two left the others went to follow them.  
  
It didn't take them long to realize that Seto and Joey were lost, and now they were too. They tried to retrace their footsteps but the hot desert wind blew all evidence away.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, Joey and Seto had almost all their water bottles! As they trudged on they noticed that Yugi was falling behind. Yami slowed down to go see if he was alright.  
  
"Aibou what is the problem?" he asked.  
  
"Yami, I am tired, and hot and sweaty and I just was to be cool again," Yugi said. He was panting and sweat was running down the side of his face.  
  
"Serenity, I think we should take a break, Yugi doesn't look to good," Yami said, Yugi put his hand up.  
  
"No don't stop we have to find Joey and Seto, I am fine just a little tired. I know we all are," Yugi said putting on a fake smile.  
  
As they trudged along Yami noticed Yugi trying to drink more and when Yami asked why he said that his mouth was completely dry. As they went on Yami got more and more worried for the small boy. He was worried about the other two as well, it was really hot out, possibly one hundred and three out and they only had so much water.  
  
Joey and Seto didn't know where they had taken a wrong turn but they had and were very lost. They had tried to conserve their water but there was almost nothing left. They decided to sit down under some shade and wait for the others to find them.  
  
Serenity was in the lead and Yami was taking care to care sure that Yugi kept up the pace. It was then that she saw the two boys; they were up ahead under the shade and to what she could see they were alive. They quickly ran up to them and embraced her brother.  
  
Yami was a little slower getting there because of Yugi. Yami made sure to lay him in the shade, he was worried that Yugi's little body couldn't coo itself down and he could get a heat-related disease.  
  
Joey came up to Yugi seeing the stake he was in." Yug are ya okay?" he asked. Yugi weakly look up at him but didn't say anything because a wave of dizziness overcame him. Yami helped steady him and noticed that his skin was clammy and pale.  
  
"Serenity I think that Yugi has a case of heat exhaustion," Seto said, he was worried they were far from anywhere they could get medical help.  
  
"Yugi calm down and lay down, it's going to be just fine in a minute," Yami tried to comfort the boy; he said he felt sick and he was going to throw up.  
  
"Yami, I don't know . . . " Yugi didn't finish what he was going to say because Seto held water up to his lips and told him to drink. Yugi did as told and drank thankfully.  
  
"Yugi, you have heat exhaustion so I am going to loosen your cloths and you have to lie down," Seto said. He unbuckled Yugi's shirt and allowed his exposed chest to feel a cool breeze.  
  
Yami stayed by his side, he could feel Yugi's fear through their link. He was starting to think that letting Yugi get involved with this whole trip was one big mistake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And of chapter and I ask of you only one thing: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIREW, REVIEW 


	23. Back in line

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this and most likely, I never will!  
  
Notes: I am a little tired because I had to go back to school today. I need more then two weeks of rest to get my right mind back!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Yugi had been lying down and drinking water but his condition hasn't improved much. Seto was getting worried because they were slowly running out of water.  
  
"I have an idea," Yugi said weakly.  
  
"What is it aibou?" Yami asked.  
  
"Joey, I need you to jump on the dragon and find out which way to the plane," Yugi said, all of a sudden the curse of Dragon card popped up, except it was a real thing not just a card.  
  
"I will Yug," Joey said jumping on its back, the dragon took to the air and went higher and higher until he saw it. "There, I see it," Joey said pointing east. Yami quickly made a note on which way they would go . . . after Yugi recovered.  
  
Seto sat up and stretched, little to no water left, they were screwed!  
  
All of a sudden as Joey was descending he saw someone on camel. He quickly tried to draw attention to himself, it worked and the person galloped towards them.  
  
Joey got on the ground and the dragon turned back into a card right away.  
  
"Man you are right Yami, that is tiring," Yugi said.  
  
The boy Joey had flagged down came closer and closer until he was right on them and he dismounted.  
  
"Hi, my name is Ryou Bakura, is everything okay here. The way your friend was yelling it sounded like one of you were dying," the white haired boy said.  
  
Yami didn't pay any attention to the new boy as he watched Seto give Yugi the last of their water. The boy choked on it slightly, to tired to care.  
  
"He doesn't look to good," Ryou commented.  
  
"I know, he has heat exhaustion and we are out of water," Seto said showing the brown eyed boy their empty water bottles.  
  
"He could die out here in the Egyptian sun; I should know I live here. Take these and give it to his right away!" Ryou exclaimer, Yugi was in danger. Seto did as told and it was just then that Yami lifted his head long enough to see the new boy.  
  
"Tomb robber, how dare you get close to my aibou," Yami said jumping on the boy and tackling him to the ground.  
  
"Yami calm down now! He is just trying to help Yugi, can't you see he needs it right now," Serenity said. Yami slowly got off Ryou and allowed him to get up but not without keeping him at least a few feet away from Yugi.  
  
Seto was trying his hardest but Yugi didn't seem to be getting much better. He had passed out a while ago and as no matter how much Ryou begged Yami to see him he refused.  
  
"Listen I have no clue what you are talking about but do you want him to die?" Ryou said hoping it would get through to Yami.  
  
"Please Yami, Yugi is too young to die," Serenity said seeing what Ryou was trying to get at. Both of them finally got through to Yami and he let Ryou get close to Yugi.  
  
He was worried about his condition already so he quickly ripped park of his shirt off and soaked it in the water. He placed it tenderly on Yugi's sweaty forehead and made him drink more. Yugi coughed on the water but it eventually got down.  
  
"I am not sure but that should help now all we can do is wait," Ryou said, as soon and Yami noticed that he was done he got him away from Yugi. "You're welcome," Ryou said quietly.  
  
Yami had heard him; he was surprised that he had said that . . . the Bakura he knew back in his time would have never said something like that.  
  
Yami had realized that he couldn't have been the boy that he had though he was. After all that was a very long time ago, no one could live that long. He really has to get it right that he can't go around and call people things like 'tomb robber'.  
  
Ryou was right, a half an hour after he had help Yugi the boy regained his consciousness.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi called out, he still felt sick but he was a little better.  
  
"Right here aibou," Yami called out, he was right next to Yugi. Yami was happy to see his aibou awake again. "You gave us quite a scare aibou," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry, who's that?" Yugi asked lifting his weak arm to point to the napping Ryou.  
  
"That, is Ryou, he is the reason you are alive right now," Yami said, though he didn't want to admit it, it was true.  
  
"I will want to thank him when he wakes up," Yugi said. Yami smiled, he guessed that Ryou couldn't be all bad if he saved Yugi.  
  
"We will leave soon Yugi, we must return to the plane," Yami said.  
  
"I am not sure if I can Yami . . . I am still tired and dizzy," Yugi said being truthful.  
  
"He is right, that is why I am going to lend you my camel to help him get back," a new voice came in. Yugi turned his head to see the white hared boy come up to them.  
  
"Thank you Ryou, for everything you have done for me and my Yami, even though he doesn't show it he is grateful," Yugi said looking at Yami.  
  
"So you have learned how you read emotions though our link?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, now why don't you thank Ryou?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"Because, Pharaohs don't thank people, people thank them," Yami said simply.  
  
"Stubborn," Yugi muttered but Ryou heard him and laughed a little. Soon both boys were laughing and they left one very confused pharaoh out of it.  
  
A little while later Yugi had told them he was okay to travel. Seto, Joey, and Yami helped Yugi get onto Ryou's camel which was well rested and ready to make this trip.  
  
Ryou took a hold of the rains and they headed off hoping to make it before nightfall. Yugi had fallen asleep on the camel so Yami was required to walk next to Ryou and make sure that he didn't slide off.  
  
"Um . . . Yami I have a question for you," Ryou said, he sounded very timid.  
  
"What is it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well when you first saw my face you got all mad and me and tackled me to the ground, I was just wondering me if you could enlighten me about it," Ryou said.  
  
"Well Ryou, wither you believe it or not all I am a spirit of an ancient puzzle but before I was locked away I was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt. Being a pharaoh, I naturally gained a handful of enemy's. One of my enemy's was a tomb robber named Bakura. He did many things to me in the past and you look like a replica of him. I was just being protective, nothing to really think about," Yami said. Ryou felt sorry for him, but the one thing that stuck out in his mind was what he had said, the name Bakura.  
  
"Yami, is there anyway for that Bakura you speak of still be alive in the world today, after all that time?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" Yami said, this boy was making him feel uneasy.  
  
"It's just that, well, at my home my father has an ancient artifact, like the one that bonds you and Yugi. Sometimes, it is like he is a whole different person and he gets angry at me and demands that I get him millennium items. I haven't a clue on what he is saying to he gets mad and hurts me. It's just that when I call him father, he gets mad and tells me that his name is Bakura but I have to call him master," Ryou said.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath glad to have gotten that off his chest. He was glad to have told Yami, he was also happy that the others were too far away to hear what he had said. He looked at Yami who had an angry and confused face on.  
  
"I just don't understand how he did it, I mean I don't doubt it, but how did he escape the item I trapped him in?" Yami said, Ryou was naturally confused.  
  
"What are you talking about; you sealed my dad in the artifact?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, no, not your dad I sealed the tomb robber named Bakura, he was caught trying to steal from my place so I sealed his soul into the millennium ring. I am not sure how he got out," Yami said. Ryou nodded, he looked up to see that they were close to the plane area. They could have Yugi rest and see a doctor while they were there.  
  
When they arrived Joey kissed the plane and thanked God for getting them back to food. He went with Seto to grab something to eat as Yami, Serenity and Ryou took Yugi to a hotel room where he could rest while the got a doctor.  
  
Yami stayed with Yugi as Ryou and Serenity waited outside the hotel for the doctor to drive in from the other town. It was a good half an hour away and he should be arriving soon.  
  
They rushed him up to Yugi as soon as he arrived, after the check up he made a note to say that who ever took care of him before did a good job and he was going to make a full recovery.  
  
Just as the doctor was leaving Seto and Joey came back through the door with bags of food in their hands.  
  
"Is there anything left in the store?" Ryou asked as he helped them put some food on the counter.  
  
"No but Joey wanted to, he practically picked everything on the shelves, I had to put a lot back," Seto said taking out a water bottle and drinking it.  
  
"So haw's Yug doing?" Joey asked.  
  
"He is said to make a full recovery," Yami said from his bedside, "he said that we should keep him on the ground for now though," he added. Seto nodded, sounded good to him, a nice warm bed to sleep on it always a good idea to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it took so long . . . but I have been so tired and now I am hurt as well. I pulled a muscle and it hurts to walk! But anyway, I am tired and I want to go to sleep, bye bye! 


	24. Songs

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother anymore; you all know I don't own it. If I did why would I write about it, do you think I have time, no I just like it. But that, that has nothing to do with it.  
  
Notes: Um . . . not much to say except that I think I have some serious problems. Yesterday I caught myself in school taking notes for this story; this story is the only time I listen to music because I need to get some inspiration! So then yes, I think this counts as a problem, a big one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi made a full recovery over night and in the morning he woke to have no one near him. He was scared, he was in a strange place and he didn't want to be alone.  
  
Where was Yami, he was scared and Yami had always been there when he was scared or hurt. All Yugi could do is crawl up in a ball and cry.  
  
Yami that morning, he woke up early and he and Ryou had gone after Bakura, the spirit in Ryou's father's ring. He didn't want to wake Yugi and he wanted to be there for Yugi but he had a feeling that this might be dangerous. He told Seto to stay with Yugi though just in case he woke up.  
  
Seto had been there all morning but he had gotten up to get some breakfast and then take a shower, he had no clue the moment he left the room Yugi woke to be all alone.  
  
Yugi sat in his little ball crying for a while before he cried himself back to sleep. His dreams however, made him wish he was still crying awake. (I don't think that mad much sense)  
  
~*~Yugi's dream~*~  
  
Yugi's father had returned home from his mother's funeral and Yugi had gone to his room crying. He wanted his mother so much. An hour later Yugi heard his father call for him to come downstairs.  
  
Yugi did as told and when he got down there he was bottles and bottles of liquor.  
  
"Come ear brat," he called out; he kicked the stereo on and started to beat Yugi.  
  
** They cry in the dark, so you can't see there tears  
  
They hide in the light, so you can't see there fears  
  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
  
Love and pain become one in the same, in the eyes of a wounded child  
  
Because hell, hell is for children  
  
And you know their little lives can become such a mess  
  
Hell, hell is for children  
  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh**  
  
"Do you hear that my boy, hell is for you, you insignificant brat!" Yugi's father said as he cracked his arm.  
  
**It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
  
You're daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing  
  
Because hell, hell is for children  
  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
  
Hell, hell is for children  
  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh  
  
No, hell is for children  
  
Hell, hell is for hell, hell is for hell, hell is for children  
  
Hell, hell is for hell. Hell is for hell, hell is for children  
  
Hell, hell is for hell, hell is for hell, hell is for children  
  
Hell is for children, hell is for children**  
  
"You will go there; it is all your fault you little devil! Your mother might as well have committed suicide because of the son you were," he said again kicking the small boy until he passed out because of all the pain.  
  
~*~Back to the real world~*~  
  
Yugi's body shook with fear of his father. Seto came back into the room to find Yugi curled up the floor crying his eyes out.  
  
"No daddy, I am not like the kid in the song, I am not going to hell, no," Yugi cried out.  
  
Seto ran to him and pulled him into his arms until he fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Joey and Serenity were at the door frame watching and worrying but Seto waved his hand to tell him that it was okay. He placed Yugi back down on the bed and pulled the covers up. Then he went out to tell the others what happened.  
  
"I am not sure exactly but I think it was a bad dream, but not just any dream, one of he abusive father," Seto said.  
  
"I was unaware that Yugi had a abusive father," Serenity said.  
  
"His father was the reason for his loss of sight," Seto said solemnly.  
  
"Oh dear God, I had no idea" Serenity said, he gripped Joey's arm and he comforted her.  
  
That night Seto, Joey, and Serenity were waiting for Yami's arrival home. When the door flew open there stood Yami, with his arm draped around Ryou's shoulders for support.  
  
Seto ran to help Yami to the couch, He was just tired, and he didn't have many bruises.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Joey asked.  
  
"Bakura attacked us, but we won," Ryou said. "He was ruthless and Yami is just tired from using his shadow powers, he will be fine soon," he added.  
  
"Good, because I think Yugi will want him to be with him when he wakes," Seto said.  
  
"What do you mean, what happened to Yugi?" Yami asked sitting up with his new found strength.  
  
"Well he woke to a nightmare and it was just crazy I know he will want you when he wakes, it was bad" Seto said. Yami found his way to his feet and walked into Yugi's room. As he did so he shut the door behind him.  
  
Yugi was awake on his bed and jumped into Yami's arms as soon as he sat on the bed.  
  
"Oh Yami it was awful," Yugi cried.  
  
"What was what was bad Yugi?" Yami asked as he held the small boy.  
  
"I was there, it was white all around. Then the doctor came out and told us that she was going to die soon. I asked to see her Yami I did, I wanted to tell her I loved her, I did Yami, I did. But he said no, maybe later and then she was gone. I went in later but she was dead Yami, she was gone. I held her cold hand and told her I loved her but she didn't hear me . . . and then when we got home from her bye-bye party he hit me; he said it was my fault. I didn't mean for her to go away Yami, I didn't!" Yugi screamed and collapsed crying.  
  
"Yugi, some things are out of your control, something's are out of our control, it can't be helped at times," Yami said in an effort to sooth the small boy.  
  
"No it was my fault, he said so, I was a bad boy," Yugi said.  
  
"Stop speaking like that Yugi, none of what the man said was true! Do you understand me?" Yami asked and Yugi slowly nodded.  
  
"Good," Yami said and held him some more. He wanted to be more of a help to the boy so he sought out a song that he had heard lately. (This was in my other story; I like it, so shoot me!)  
  
**Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hole you, keep you safe and strong  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart  
  
Form this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain  
  
I know were different but, deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
  
We need each other, to have to hold  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
When destiny calls you, you have to be strong  
  
We need each other, to have to hold  
  
They'll see in time, I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more  
  
No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Always**  
  
Yami looked down to see Yugi was sleeping. He smiled and soon too was sleeping. They would do it together, they would face the world  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well it had a lot of songs, the first one was called "Hell is for children" and the other one is called, "You'll be in my heart". I have to go now, tired and sleep deprived! 


	25. Return to the plane

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, no more no less needed.  
  
Notes: I do can not express my apology of writing so late, but I have been super busy. I mean I have mid terms next week but I am skipping my study time to write for all of you. Anyway I have been a little stumped about what I should put next and I have been having games like every other day with tough practice in between. Sooooo, anyway I am writing now so never fear!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto woke the next morning to find serenity's legs on his lap. He looked over to find she was leaning on Joey and Ryou was on a different chair while they were all sleeping on the couch. Seto wracked his brain on what happened yesterday, it had been late what Ryou and Yami had returned and Yami was in bad shape. Wait where was Yami now?  
  
Seto slowly moved her legs so that they took his place on the couch and he entered the room Yugi had been occupying. He was relieved to find both of them there sleeping peacefully.  
  
Seto had been worrying about Mokuba more and more these days but seeing those two together made him smile every so often.  
  
He went back into the room where the others were sleeping to see Ryou was waking. He decided to make some quick breakfast and then they would board the plane and be off to Brazil.  
  
Ryou stumbled on some furniture before he found his way to the kitchen because he could smell something good cooking.  
  
"Good morning Ryou," Seto said.  
  
"Good morning Seto, what are you cooking?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much just something to hold us over before we board the plane again, which reminds me are you going to join us?" Seto asked, he hadn't even thought about it actually.  
  
"Um, well I never thought about it, I would have to ask my father, he haven't seen him since last night," Ryou said.  
  
"What happened last night?" Seto asked grabbing some plates and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Well when we arrived Yami started to yell at my dad and all of a sudden his eyes changed and he grew to the person that beat me. Then he started to yell along with Yami calling his 'pharaoh' and Yami calling him 'tomb robber'. Then they started to be surrounded by black and monsters came up next to them. Yami was winning at the end but the Bakura guy cheated and threw something at him. It hit him and he fell back but then Yami counted with what looked like the same thing. At the end Yami had won but was really tired so I helped him come back to the hotel. Then the rest you know," Ryou said.  
  
"Bad huh?" Seto asked.  
  
"I was scared and mad at the same time, scared for my father, me and Yami, but mad that I couldn't help. I felt really helpless and weak," Ryou said.  
  
"I know the feeling, I feeling that way right now, Mokuba is out there, all alone and I am not there for him, but I am coming," Seto said determined.  
  
"I can tell that you really love him a lot," Ryou said.  
  
"He is the only family that I have left, ever since the orphanage we have been very close," Seto said, all of a sudden noise could be hear in the other room. Soon Serenity and Joey stumbled into the kitchen. They both grabbed a plate of food and sat to join the conversation. Soon everyone was there.  
  
After breakfast they once again boarded the plane. Ryou had been able to come with them after phoning his father and now sat next to Seto on the plane. Yugi had called upon Kuriboh who had snuggled next to him during take off and Yami had gone to sleep, never liking the plane anyway.  
  
(I am going to skip most of the plane ride because there is nothing to do on it; all that really happened was that Joey got into a fight with Seto which Serenity broke up)  
  
When the plane landed Yami and Yugi were the first to exit the plane. The eighteen hour plane ride had been less then fun and they were happy to be free of Seto and Joey's bickering.  
  
"So Yugi, where to next, you are the one with the premonitions," Seto said.  
  
"Um . . . well, I haven't been told yet. I don't know, it know it is in the jungle though, and he was near a bunch of ruins, that all I can remember," Yugi said.  
  
Seto nodded and went to go and find someone who would speak to them about the forest. He came back a little while later and said, "The man told me that if we went south in the forest we would walk right up to it, he seemed a bit confused on why I wanted to go but, well that's okay with me."  
  
So they were off, the jungle was hot and the pace was fast Yugi was having a lot of trouble breathing. The air was heavy and the pollen wasn't helping. All of a sudden Yugi just stopped in the middle of everyone and dropped to his knees.  
  
Yami stopped next to him, "Yugi what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I . . . I can't . . . breathe," Yugi managed out. Yami realized that Yugi was having an asthma attack in the middle of the forest. He searched for what was triggering it and found that it was the pollen and the humidity.  
  
"Serenity, Yugi is bothered by the air humidity and pollen so much that he is having an asthma attack," Yami called up to them.  
  
"Bring him up here, there is a small river that might help," she called back.  
  
Yami picked up the small boy and ran towards her voice. He set Yugi down by the river and told him to calm down and that he would be fine.  
  
Yami pulled out Yugi's inhaler and said, "Yugi, you need to take this it is important," Yugi nodded to show that he understood. He did and Yugi calmed down right away, soon he was breathing normal and feeling the tightness in his chest go away.  
  
"Thanks Yami," he said.  
  
"Don't thank me, Serenity taught me all I know," he said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't continue for now. I am super busy and I just wanted you all to have something. I will try to write again soon!!!!! 


	26. Mother?

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, so don't sue me!  
  
Notes: Well it's mid term week so I have been studying, going to practice and sleeping in between my test but I took some time off for you guys. You won't believe what coach made us to at practice today, she made us go down the court lunging. That meant your knee had to touch the ground, when we did team fouls after that I couldn't bend my legs. At least I made my shot in though, but man it still hurts. So anyway, here is the next chapter that I have been thinking about ever since my English mid term this morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
They headed off again into the forest. All of a sudden Yugi jeered right as the others were going straight.  
  
"What are you doing Yugi do you want to get lost?" Yami asked as he caught up with him, the other behind him.  
  
"I know it is this way, I can feel him it's so close," Yugi said pushing ahead further. All of a sudden the floor beneath them opened up and they fell.  
  
When  
  
When Yugi woke up it was dark, he felt around and could feel the moistness of the ground around him. "Yami, where are you Yami?" he called out in the darkness.  
  
"I am right here aibou, do not worry," Yami's answer found him; soon his hand did as well. "What about the others?" he asked.  
  
"Well there is someone on my leg so there us one, but I don't know who," Yugi said.  
  
"Its jus' me," Joey said rubbing his head in the darkness. Yugi could make out his silhouette and could see that he was fine.  
  
"Good, now all we need to do is find Seto, Serenity, and Ryou," Yami said. All of a sudden Joey had an idea. (WOW)  
  
"Yami, is der a monster dat could help us?" Joey asked him.  
  
"I don't think so but, wait a moment, Yugi use the puzzle, call upon its powers of light," Yami said to Yugi.  
  
"Okay Yami if you are sure," Yugi said as he closed his eyes, he called upon his light powers and all of a sudden the puzzle started to glow with an amazing power. "Wow Yami you were right, this is neat," Yugi said with a smile, as they looked they could see the rest of their gang. Serenity was lying on top of Seto how had taken the blunt of the fall for her and Ryou was off the side but still looked alright.  
  
Joey went over to Seto and kicked him away from Serenity. "Stay away from my sis you freaky rich dude," he said as Seto rose from his sleep.  
  
"So then she is okay, I was worried that she would have gotten hurt," he said, Yugi could tell he meant it but Joey didn't want to hear about it.  
  
"Jus', stay away from my sis you lecher," he said, Seto looked offended.  
  
"You must admit Seto it didn't look right," Yami said trying to avoid a fight between the two.  
  
"Whatever," Seto said waking Ryou up, after that Joey woke Seto and they were ready to explore there new surroundings. The followed Yugi because he seemed to know where he was going.  
  
"There, he is in there," Yugi said as he pointed to a door off to the right. It wasn't guarded and that in its own seemed odd.  
  
Seto was worried; Mokuba was a smart boy, if they didn't guard the door he would have surly escaped. Something was wrong in this picture. He quickly opened the door and was disturbed to find Mokuba in a pool of his own blood with another woman in the room.  
  
He rushed to Mokuba, checking for any life that could be left in him and was pleased to find some.  
  
"S-Seto, I a-always k-k-knew you w-w-w-would come," Mokuba said weakly.  
  
"Shhh little brother you are safe now," Seto said, he picked him up and walked back to the group. The other were all tending to Mokuba except Yugi, the woman in the room seemed to have caught his attention.  
  
"M-m-m-m-mother?" Yugi stammered. Yami's head turned around at the sound of his voice. Yugi's mother was dead, who was the woman.  
  
Yugi dropped his hands to his side and ran to her crying his eyes out. "Shhh now my little Yugi," the lady said in a cool voice. She had violet eyes with streaming blond hair. (I don't know what she looks like give me a break)  
  
"Mommy, you left me, you broke your promise, and you said you would always be there for me, what happened mommy?" Yugi cried. The woman soothed him until his sobs disappeared.  
  
"I am sorry little Yugi but I had to go, now I am back with you," she said. Yami was very suspicious, he loved seeing his aibou so happy but something was wrong. People just don't come back from the dead, unless it was one of the soap operas that Serenity had him watching.  
  
Yami used his dark powers to search the woman's soul but found none there. She was a monster, Yugi was in danger.  
  
"Get away from her Yugi, she is a danger to you," Yami screamed, but Yugi was in a trance, he couldn't hear Yami. The others got worried hearing Yami yell like that.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Joey asked, this didn't sound good.  
  
"They have Yugi and I can't seem to get to him, we have to help him," Yami said. All of a sudden the woman's body transformed into a monster like creature. She held Yugi's limp body in her claws and blood could be seen.  
  
"You have seen through my disguise, you must be him, ancient pharaoh Yami," the monster said. Yami looked at her weirdly, he didn't remember this woman, no she is a monster.  
  
"You do not remember me my pharaoh, it is me Houko Yajima, I was an enemy in the past," she said, Yami's eyes became slits. "Ah so you do remember me oh regal one," she said mockingly.  
  
"Yes, and I remember that you are one to help kill Eiko," Yami said in a threatening manor.  
  
"Yep, I killed the little brat, and I will kill this one as well, you will be heart broken and then I will kill you," she said and then started to laugh.  
  
"I will not allow it, Dark Magician, Dark magic attack," Yami yelled, Houko was caught off guard and dropped Yugi to the ground. He hit with a sickening thump.  
  
Joey used his quick feet and grabbed Yugi off the floor. Then he ran back to the gang who tried to stop the bleeding with no avail.  
  
Yami was now beating down on Houko with all he had left in him. His anger shielded his eyes from the fact that she was beaten and now he was killing her.  
  
Yugi woke to a whole lot of pain, but the sight he saw scared him even more. Yami's Dark Magician was killing the woman that posed as his mother.  
  
"Y-Yami, n-n-no it's n-not right," Yugi sputtered and blood came out as well.  
  
"Yami stop it now, she is down for the count, I think you killed her," Seto said, holding Mokuba close to him. Yami looked back and saw Yugi's pleading eyes from him to stop, Yami's called the Dark Magician back and ran to Yugi, he carefully picked him up.  
  
"Yugi I am so sorry, this is my entire fault, I am so sorry my little brother," Yami said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I f-f-forgive you, c-c-can we g-go home now?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Yes my little aibou, yes, let us take our leave," Yami said, the quickly found their way out. Outside the main door there was a helicopter pad with an unoccupied helicopter on it.  
  
"Can anyone drive this thing, we need to get these to out of here," Ryou said.  
  
"I can but I want you to hold tight to Mokuba for me Ryou," Seto said as he handed his little brother off.  
  
They took off high into the air and off as quickly as possible to the nearest hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter over!!!!! Review pleave! 


	27. At the hospital

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.  
  
Notes: Well all I can say is that it hurts. My legs my whole damn body, damn I have to have a talk with me coach. I really can't move well so I figured that I might as well work on another chapter. So here it is:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's eyes were focused on Yugi's small body the whole ride. He didn't even notice the stow away slip something into his pocket. She would be gone and he would never meet her but he would be grateful.  
  
Seto was so focused on Mokuba that he almost crashed the helicopter three times but they finally made it to the hospital. Seto had some trouble landing it but he got it on the ground safely.  
  
There tough landing had drawn a lot of attention and there were some stretchers waiting. Yami and Seto ran off the helicopter with their precious cargo. The two were rushed off with their 'big brothers' at their sides.  
  
"Y-Yami, I a-a-am s-s-s-so scared," Yugi said as they passed threw the doors and out of sight.  
  
"I am with you my little brother," Yami whispered as he passed out of sight. Joey, Ryou, and Serenity helped walk them to the waiting room.  
  
Yami sat down and rushed his head into his hands where he just sat there. He couldn't even bring himself to cry, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't. Seto found himself in the same situation, he just couldn't cry over the state of his brother.  
  
"Come guys, day will be fine. Think about it we know dat day got so much left in dem, you'll see, they'll be fine," Joey's little speech made them feel a little better but they still had this feeling deep inside of them that it was there fault.  
  
They stayed there all night and no matter how much the nurses tried to get them to rest of go to a hotel for the night the looks that Seto and Yami had given them made them cringe in fear.  
  
Serenity woke up the next morning with her head on Seto's shoulder and he legs across Joey's lap and he arm sprawled across Ryou's chest.  
  
"Well this is an odd position," she commented no aware that Yami had not slept all night and heard her.  
  
"Oh dear, I was going to see how you explained that to Joey," Yami said trying to be humorous. He looked like shit; he had bags under his eyes, which were dropping had lost all the life in them.  
  
"Yami, you don't look well maybe you should get some sleep," Serenity said untangling herself from the tree boys.  
  
"No not until I am sure that Yugi is okay and will be for many years to come in his life," Yami said solemnly.  
  
"I understand that you are worried but he won't like it if you run out of energy staying up for him," Serenity said. Yami nodded slowly and then sat back in the chair. He was asleep instantly.  
  
"Good," Serenity said, "One down, three to wake up," she sighed. She walked over to the water fountain and got a cold cup. Then she went over and poured it on the three boys.  
  
"Ahhhh Serenity, what the," Joey started but Serenity cut in.  
  
"Joseph Wheeler you better not!" She screamed. Seto laughed at the two and Joey rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
A nurse came to see the group; Yami was somehow up before she even got there.  
  
"How is my aibou?" Yami asked as soon as she was in speaking reach.  
  
"Well both boys are resting right now. They were in pretty bad shape but we think we got it under control. They are in ICU and under close watch but if you promise to be quite you can go in there," she said leaving them with the room number.  
  
Yami was worried; he shoved his hands into his pockets in frustration. When his hand came out there was a small vile in it and a note attached. Yami took it out and read it to himself:  
  
  
  
  
  
You don't know me and never will. I was an employee for the group that captured the small black haired boy. I have been secretly taking care of him after their 'punishments.' I am also aware that the monster that grabbed the small boy that looked like you; her claws were pumped with venom that will kill him if he doesn't get the antidote that I attached with this note. I hope I have been of some help to you and I hope the two boys are alright. I also want to warn you that when you go up against that master you will be in trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami looked at the note long after he was finished reading it. Tears found there way's to his eyes, she grabbed the vile and jogged to Yugi's room.  
  
He knew the other would already be there so he just burst into the room. "I have to give this to Yugi, that lady poisoned him!" Yami exclaimed. He uncapped the vile and shoved it down his throat as Seto made Yugi swallow reflexively. As soon as it had gone all down they could tell a visible return of color to his angelic face.  
  
"Where did you get that from Yami?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Well, I found it in my coat, it was from some girl that took care of Mokuba after they beat him," Yami said.  
  
"You trusted some girl you don't even know!" Seto screamed. "Are you trying to kill him on the spot," he yelled.  
  
"I, unlike some, trust people, and I trust this girl, he will be fine, I just know it," Yami said, they could tell he was holding something back.  
  
"Yami what is bothering you?" Serenity said.  
  
"The note said something else, it told me that I wouldn't be so lucky when I went up against that ring leader," Yami said.  
  
"We know you can do it, we have faith in you," Ryou said.  
  
"Yea, we know ya can beat their asses like you did to da otha girl," Joey said.  
  
"Where did you get such a potty mouth boy?" Serenity asked. Joey rubbed the back of his head and smiled.  
  
"Well it wasn't from me," Seto said, looking at Joey with scary eyes. Joey shrunk back in his seat. 'Note to self, Seto is after my sis,' Joey thought.  
  
"Big Brother?" a rasp voice called out into the weird silence.  
  
"Mokuba, your okay!" Seto exclaimed as he ran over to his li9ttle brother's bed.  
  
"Yea Seto, I always knew you would come for me. Can you get me a drink now?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh course," Seto said, after he was done drink Seto asked, "Better now?"  
  
"Yes thank you, who is that boy over there?" Mokuba asked, "And what happened to him?"  
  
Yami looked out the window in the room, he knew it was an innocent question but it hurt him.  
  
"Well, he was in an accident trying to save you," Seto said.  
  
"Oh that's nice of him, I'm tired now, I talk to you later Seto," Mokuba said before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Are you okay Yami?" Seto asked after he pulled the covers up for Mokuba.  
  
"Yea, it was innocent enough, it just hurt to know that I might have been able to help in some way," Yami said with a small smile.  
  
Looking over to the small boy's bed he saw him sleeping peacefully but then a thought struck him . . . what if he never woke up!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter down!!!! Ha, ha I win!!!!! 


	28. Wakey Wakey

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh end of story.  
  
Notes: Um . . . I am sick but I still go to school . . . go figure. Anyway, sorry I haven't been updating but with midterms I have been super busy and with basketball everyday then I get sick boy oh boy this is getting worse and worse. I have a feeling that it might just be exhaustion?????? Oh well, I am going to try and get another chapter out.  
  
Last time:  
  
Looking over to the small boy's bed he saw him sleeping peacefully but then a thought struck him . . . what if he never woke up!?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity noticed the look in Yami's eyes, they showed doubt. She walked over to Yami and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't doubt that he will be fine, just have faith in him," she said, he looked at her and gave her a tired smile.  
  
"Yami, you look pretty whipped, maybe you should get some sleep, we'll watch over Yugi for you," Ryou said. Yami nodded slightly, he walked over to the corner and got the chair, and he then pulled it up to Yugi's bed and took a seat.  
  
Yami laid his had back and was soon sleeping. "Poor Yami, he is really torn up about this, he is really upset. He blames himself even though it wasn't his fault," Serenity said.  
  
"Something's happen and not everything can be fixed, unfortunately he had to learn this the hard way. The worst part is it's not over yet," Seto said looking over to his sleeping brother.  
  
"I know, and I feel sorry for Yug, he has been threw so much and its jus' not gettin' any better is it?" Joey said.  
  
"Unfortunately I have a feeling that we stumbled onto something way bigger then we think. This has gone from a simple kidnapping to shadow realms and underground organizations!" Seto said.  
  
"And unfortunately for all of us we are all sucked in now. I don't think that we could get out if we wanted to. They want Yugi; they didn't get him yet did they. I think that will be coming after him, we better be on alert," Serenity said.  
  
"I agree with you but I don't think they will be coming within anytime soon. I have a feeling that our escape was way to easy. I mean there was a helicopter practically waiting for us!! Something is up and it isn't good, that's for sure. They hardly had anyone in the base, I have a feeling that they paid a visit to our home town," Seto said.  
  
"Oh dear, we left Faye home with a dog sitter, you don't think they would hurt them do you?" Serenity said.  
  
"I don't think so Serenity, I mean do ya think that they are that heartless?" Joey said.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them because what they did to Mokuba wasn't human," Seto said.  
  
"I wonder," Ryou said but didn't finish was he was going to say, he was caught in thought.  
  
"What Ryou?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Well yes, the escape was rather easy and they did practically give us our ride to the hospital. I am sure they knew that Mokuba required medical help, so then why is more or less the question. If they wanted Yugi, why not take him while he was hurt and unable to call monsters. Do they even find us as a threat? I have a feeling that this goes way beyond what we think. This was planned; our whole escape was planned by them. I guess then another question that is left unanswered is who the hell is the lady that disguised herself as Yugi's mother?" Ryou said.  
  
"Well Yami seemed to know the lady; he called her Houko I think. He seemed to have past with her as well, she called him pharaoh. There was another name he mentioned during this fight, as we could call it. He mentioned a girl named Eiko; she was killed her in the past I think. I'm not sure what Yami's relationship with the girl was but I don't think he was happy about her death," Serenity said.  
  
"I guess, well it's getting late. We should ask Yami about it in the morning. Good night," Seto said as they got ready to fall asleep. Joey and Serenity went to the couch, being brother and sister they didn't mind sharing. Seto took a chair near Mokuba, Yami had a chair near Yugi and Ryou took the only other chair by the door.  
  
Later on that night Yugi woke up. It was dark in the room and he let out a whimper when he tried to move. This woke Yami up and he smiled seeing Yugi awake.  
  
"How do you feel aibou?" Yami asked concerned.  
  
"Well my chest hurts and it hurts to breathe but I am okay I guess. Yami what happened back there?" Yugi asked.  
  
Yami turned away; he had hoped Yugi wouldn't want to know. His past was a painful one; his hands were covered in the blood of many.  
  
"Yami are you okay?" Yugi asked at his sudden silence.  
  
"Yes aibou, I am fine I was just reminiscing on my past. I guess you wanted me to tell you of the one that dressed up as your mother," Yami said.  
  
"Yes, it was nice to see her again, even though it wasn't her, I missed the look on her face and her sent, I missed it a lot Yami," Yugi said, he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Come now aibou, don't cry. She wasn't your mother; she was an old enemy of mine. Houko, she killed many in her time including Eiko," Yami said with a heartbreaking look on his face.  
  
"Yami, who was Eiko?" Yugi asked, his head hurt but he wanted to know.  
  
"She was a slave. I loved her like a sister, after I saved her from being a tavern whore she came to live with me in the palace. I sort of took her under my wing, she was so sweet. But then one day the tomb robber known and Bakura and Houko took her from my palace. I tried to save her, I really did Yugi but my shadow powers were spent and I had to wait a day before we could start the search. If only I had been stronger, if only I had gone threw my exhaustion she would have lived to her full of life!" Yami exclaimed his eyes filled with tears. Yugi painfully made an attempt to comfort his crying Yami.  
  
"I'm sorry Yami, I had no idea," Yugi said, he could feel the pain through their link.  
  
Yami dried his tears and smiled at his sleepy aibou, "You should get some sleep I can tell you are tired," Yami said.  
  
"You are too, sleep with me please?" Yugi asked moving over.  
  
"Okay Yugi," Yami said, soon they were both asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Me: Sleep, I need sleep. Fans: No u don't, sleep is over rated!!! Me: *Falling over sleeping* ZzZzZz Fans: *Picks Lauren up, throws her on a chair* Type, type! Me: Nooooooooooooooooooo 


	29. working for the bad guy and meet tea

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Notes: Basketball is over tomorrow!!!! I can't believe it, I am free!!!!! Now you all don't have to worry about her getting a heart, I don't care if she's got one any more. But all and all she isn't that bad, she gave me a ride home from practice today. Oh and another cool thing that happened . . . after all the snow we got me and my mom made a SNOW BUNNY on the lawn. We named him as well; his name is Henry the eight foot rabbit. And guess how tall he is . . . 7'8"!!!!!! Oh well, we rounded. And anyway I am going to write, because looking and my 'recent document' thing to the right of me; I can't even see the last chapter any more. News flash!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami woke up next to a warm body, Yugi's. Yami smiled, Yugi woke up last night and he was going to be fine for now. Yami looked over to Yugi, the color had returned to his face with maybe a little extra.  
  
Yami got up and stretched out. He saw the little boy Mokuba waking as well.  
  
"Hello, how are you feeling?" Yami said as Mokuba rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Better, are you Yugi's brother?" He asked, Yami smiled and nodded what could he tell the little guy?  
  
"Oh, thank you for saving me," Mokuba said with a smile. Yami excused himself and went to go and find a doctor, he had told Yami last night to come and get him in the morning if Yugi woke in the middle of the night.  
  
Yami knocked on the door but no one answered it, he decided to open the door slightly. He heard talking so he stopped but when Yugi's name caught his ears he stopped and listened in.  
  
"I don't think he'll make it sir. He was in bad condition and you said that Houko's claws got him, he's a goner," The doctor said.  
  
"Either way, I want up dates on him, I want to know if he wakes up I don't want him dead just yet but if fate should choose that fate then there is nothing we can do about it," the man said. Yami was ready to run in there and kill the man that wanted Yugi but opted against it.  
  
"Fine sir, I will," the doctor said, and then there was no talk coming out of the room any more. Yami was puzzled and then decided to close the door. He was going to go and get there doctor changed.  
  
He went up to the lady at the desk still trying to figure out how he was going to explain the sudden switch of doctors. 'I'm sorry the one you gave us is working with an evil organization and trying to capture my little brother so I would like a switch if it wouldn't be to troubling,' Yami thought.  
  
"How can I help you hotty?" The girl said, she had brown hair and was wearing a white over coat like the others.  
  
"That isn't my name and all I wish of you is a doctor switch for my little brother," Yami said as calmly as he could. What possessed her to call him hotty?  
  
"Oh I see and who is your doctor?" she asked. Yami looked down to see her name tag and saw that it read Tea.  
  
"Well Tea . . . his name was Dr. Ylander. I would also like to have a talk with him just to see if he would be qualified to handle my little brother, he is a unique one," Yami said calmly.  
  
"Hmmm . . . Dr. Ylander huh? He has been dropped from like three jobs already, what's he doing to make people hate them so much honey?" Tea asked.  
  
'Selling them out to some organization that wants to do Ra knows what,' Yami thought but then said, "I don't think he is qualified enough to handle my brother, he's in bad shape."  
  
"Oh I remember you; I was on duty when you came in with the little shrimp. I thought he was dead to be truthful. But what I was really watching was you, you see . . . I couldn't get my eyes off of you," she said leaving over the counter. She gave Yami a clear view of her cleavage but he wasn't looking.  
  
"Listen all I want is a change so lean back over the counter and just do it," Yami said getting forceful.  
  
"Hmmm, fine," she said a little unhappy. She did it quickly and after Yami approved he went back to the room. He went in and sat on the chair, beat tired.  
  
"What a freaking bitch," he said absent mindedly. He wasn't aware that Yugi and Mokuba were awake as were the rest of the occupants.  
  
"Um . . . Yami, my little brother doesn't use those words, and I don't want him TO!" Seto said his voice slowing rising to a yell.  
  
"Sorry I just had to deal with a 'not nice lady' while getting our doctor changed," Yami said running his hands threw his hair.  
  
"Why did you get our doctor changed?" Yugi asked quietly because it hurt to talk.  
  
"Well, not to worry you or anything but I think he was working with the people that captured Mokuba," Yami said.  
  
Yugi got really scared, he remember what had happened in the place the woman. He started to hyperventilate. Yami heard the noise and went to calm Yugi down before he had an asthma attack.  
  
"Yugi, no it's okay I will take care of him later but for now you have to calm down," Yami said, they could heart the heart rate go up and Yami got scared.  
  
The new doctor came in after getting the report from the nurse's station that Yugi's heart rate was irregular.  
  
"What's going on here, what's wrong?" He asked as he burst in, nurses behind him.  
  
"Yugi's having an asthma attack, let me just give him his inhaler and then I can talk to you," Yami said taking out the small device. It took him a little longer then normal but he finally got Yugi under control.  
  
After Yami was sure that Yugi was okay he went outside with the doctor to talk. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well I had a few things I wanted to ask. One, why were we told that Yugi had asthma? Two, why did you change doctors to me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you see, when we brought Yugi in her was dying in my arms and I really didn't find it necessary to tell you that he had asthma. And for the reason that I changed doctors, that is the business of my little brother and the other occupants of that room," Yami said.  
  
"Well as his new doctor I am curious how he got those wounds," he said.  
  
"He was in a fight," Yami said quickly.  
  
"A fight, what were they fighting with swords?" the doctor said.  
  
"No, one pulled out a switch blade and jammed it into Yugi, now are you done asking questions. No offense but I have to get back to my little brother," Yami said turning to leave the speechless doctor standing in the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Okay so far we know Yugi is going to be okay. But they still have that little problem of that evil organization that's after them. Well you'll fine out more the next time I write. 


	30. Simple summoning

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this so don't sue me!!!  
  
Notes: None really, just that I am going skiing next weekend and possibly visiting my grandparents in up-state New York next week since school is out. I will try and get one other chapter besides this one out before I leave but we'll see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami walked into a quite room. Seto stood up and whispered to Yami, "So what's going on, tell me the truth?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I believe that Yugi and I should start strengthening our shadow powers, this is going to be one hell of a fight," Yami said, his voice sounded depressed.  
  
"Shit, I was worried about that, how long before they come at us again?" Seto asked.  
  
"I would say that they want Yugi alive when they fight for some odd reason, so I think they will allow him to partially recover," Yami said thankfully.  
  
"Well at least one thing is going for us; you should talk to Yugi about this though. I think I am going to send Mokuba back to Japan though, I think it is safer, all my bodyguards there and all. Do you think that is the best idea?" Seto asked.  
  
"I think that you should have someone come and pick him up, sending him off on public transportation. It could be dangerous," Yami said thoughtfully.  
  
"I see what you mean; I'll call my men in the morning and get there over here as soon as possible. I don't think and innocent like him should get in the cross fire," Yami said, Seto nodded and returned to Mokuba's side and told him about his plan to send him off. It looked like Mokuba didn't like the idea but Seto convinced him other wise.  
  
Night time came and they all went to sleep, all except Yami and the half asleep Yugi. "How do you feel about fighting with your shadow powers Yugi?" Yami asked absent mindedly.  
  
"Why would I have to do that Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well Yugi this isn't over, Seto is sending Mokuba out because of the risks that it would be taking keeping him around. I know that we are going to have a face off and I wanted to know your opinion on this," Yami said.  
  
"Well, if it looks like my mother I don't think I will be able to do it," Yugi said.  
  
"I know what you mean, fighting the ones you love it hard,  
  
Yami said.  
  
"You know, I thought I was going to die back there. I wasn't scared either, for one time in my life I wasn't scared. All I saw was my mother face and I was happy to be dying in her arms. But then when you held me I felt different, I felt safe and strong enough to live. I thought that you know, if for some reason I didn't make it, that last faces I saw were the ones of the two only people that I loved besides my grandpa," Yugi said with tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Yugi, it's okay now, you are strong," Yami said, he picked Yugi up gingerly and rocked him back and forth. Soon the little boy was sleeping peacefully. "Good night my little aibou," Yami whispered. After he was sure Yugi was well into the land of dreams he placed him back on his bed and soon was sleeping himself.  
  
It took Yugi two weeks to recover enough to be released from the hospital. During that time Mokuba was sent home and Seto had rented out a small condo for them to all stay in.  
  
Yami wheeled Yugi out of the hospital and to the car that awaited them. When they arrived at the condo Yami got right to teaching Yugi how to use his shadow power correctly.  
  
"Now Yugi, concentrate, think about Kuriboh, and only that. Come on we all believe in you," Yami coached. All of a sudden a little brown furry object appeared. "Great job Yugi, look at him, you did it correctly. How do you feel is it too much strain on your body?" Yami asked worried.  
  
"I'm okay for now Yami, a little tired, man and this is a weak monster what about the strong ones?" he asked panting slightly.  
  
The little furry ball's head shot up at Yugi's comment. I am not small!!!!!!!! And I am not weak, why did you call me that master? Kuriboh asked.  
  
"He didn't mean it like that, it's just that isn't not suppose to take as much energy to summon you and it would to say summon the Dark Magician," Yami said for Yugi. Soon it was gone because Yugi couldn't hold it up anymore.  
  
"That was great Yug," Joey said.  
  
"Yes you are very strong," Seto said. Serenity nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks guys but I am spent, I need some rest," Yugi said walking slowly back to his room and flopping on his bed. Yami was worried by Yugi's actions and went to check to see that he was okay.  
  
When he got there Yugi was panting heavily, taking short raspy breaths. Yami was worried that it might trigger an asthma attack so he quickly transferred some of his energy to Yugi. His breathe slowly mellowed out and he began to breathe normally. Yami picked Yugi up with one arm and pulled the sheets back on his bed. He then laid Yugi down and pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
"Sleep tight my strong little aibou," Yami said as he turned to leave.  
  
"No Yami, don't leave yet, I want to talk to you," Yugi said weakly.  
  
"Aibou, you should rest, you did well today," Yami said turning back around to face him.  
  
"I want to try a harder monster Yami, I need to build up some endurance because I doubt that Kuriboh will be much of a help in a battle," Yugi said. Yami sighed, Yugi was smarter then he let on.  
  
"We will see aibou, maybe tomorrow," Yami said as he blew out a breath.  
  
"I will do it tomorrow Yami; I will choose what monster I will try tonight, after I rest. I need to do this Yami, please don't try to stop me," Yugi said before he fell asleep.  
  
Yami walked out the room a little impressed on how Yugi had talked to him. He really had begun to grow up.  
  
"How's Yug?" Joey asked as Yami returned into the living room.  
  
"He's sleeping, but he will be fine, just very tired," Yami said.  
  
"He is strong for his age; I think that if my parents hadn't died so young I would have never been as good as him when I was his age," Yami said, "Though he has a lot of will power."  
  
"Don't we know it, he is such a kind boy," Serenity said.  
  
"I hope it will be enough though," Yami whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Another chapter for all of you . . . not if I could only post it!!!!! 


	31. Battle it out

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, end of discussion.  
  
Notes: Once again I am sorry to announce that this story will be coming to and end soon. I have the ending all ready in my mind, so I would like to thank you all for sticking with it, my cousin, Meroko, all of you. Um, I can assure you that after this chapter there will be one or more. I am also telling you all that I am going on a well deserved vacation to Vermont!!!!!!!! Skiing and sleeping for me, well this is your treat for also giving me a four-hundredth review!!!! Anyway here comes the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke to see that the sun had long been down and the air was cooling. He slowly got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, his stomach demanding food.  
  
He walked in to see everyone sitting down to a light dinner. Yugi silently took a seat next to Yami.  
  
"How are you feeling Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi smiled at his attempt to make some conversation.  
  
"I am feeling a lot better and much more rested," Yugi said.  
  
"Have you decided what monster you wanted to try and summon next?" Yami asked.  
  
"I was thinking I would try out the Mystical Elf, I mean, I never did get to thank her for restoring my sight," Yugi said his voice slowly getting quieter.  
  
Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi reassuringly, "You are fine now aibou, it's okay," he whispered. Yugi nodded and ate some food, he was tired and as soon as he was done eating he went back to bed. Soon the rest of the occupants of the house also went to sleep.  
  
The next week passed quickly and Yami taught Yugi all he knew about summoning monsters and controlling them. Soon Yugi was able to call upon the Dark Magician.  
  
"Wow great job Yugi, look he looks so dangerous, don't you think to Seto?" Serenity said. Seto just nodded at her comment, he didn't want to admit the fact that Yugi had a very strong monster in the house gave him a little bit of goose bumps.  
  
"I think he's ready Yami," Seto said, Yami nodded, he didn't like having to involve Yugi in this but he needed another partner that could summon monster with him.  
  
As they set out for the jungle again Yugi was tense, he was worried. They had Ryou stay back at the house with Serenity. Yami had said something as to not taint their innocents.  
  
When the building came into view Yugi dropped to his knees. "Yami what if she's in there, I can't fight my own mother," he sobbed slightly.  
  
"Yugi, I would never wish of you to do that, worry not about that, they wouldn't dare try that trick again," Yami said trying to reassure him. 'At least I hope not,' Yami thought to himself.  
  
They opened the door quietly. Yugi was ready to summon on command and Seto and Joey had the swords that they bought ready to attack, they felt that they had to be armed.  
  
They took a few steps inside the building, it was quiet, to quiet for Yami's liking.  
  
"Yugi summon Celtic Guardian, quickly," Yami called out as all of a sudden a monster attacked from the side. The monster jumped to protect Yugi and started to fight. Seto and Joey stood back to back swords out in front ready for an attack. Yami had his own monster ready.  
  
Soon the battle was well on its way, Yami had his hands full, tow monsters called and three monsters that eh was fighting. Yugi had four monsters on him and he had to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight and he still had the Celtic Guardian out. He was feeling the strain and it was tough for him.  
  
Seto had his hands full with one monster. Joey had accidentally gotten his hand and stomach sliced so Seto was protecting him.  
  
"Yami, they just keep coming, when we kill one the next one pops up," Seto screamed to Yami.  
  
"I know, there is nothing I can do, my hands are tied," Yami screamed back as he was able to kill another monster.  
  
Yugi was doing his best; he knew that if he passed out they had no chance of winning. All of a sudden Yugi heard Seto's sword clank to the floor. His eyes widened with fear, "Dark Magician help them," Yugi ordered. Ss much as he didn't want to he was forced to do as his master wanted. He quickly went to save Seto and Joey.  
  
Yugi was glad that eh had that taken care of but his energy was all but spent.  
  
"Yami, they stopped coming I think were getting down to the end of there group," Seto called out as he assessed Joey's wounds.  
  
"Good, that means the head master will be out soon, Yugi be on alert," Yami called.  
  
"Yami, I'm s-s-so tired," Yugi called back, he coughed in his exhaustion. Yugi's hand went up to his mouth to cover it, when he pulled it back he saw blood. Yugi coughed again, receiving more blood.  
  
Seto looked over to Yugi, worried about his sudden silence. He was worried when he saw a crimson color dripping down his hand. Seto thought right away that he had been hit, exhaustion never crossed his mind.  
  
"Shit, Yami, Yugi's coughing up blood, we got trouble," Seto said to Yami, he had just finished his last monster. Yami ran over to help Yugi fight away his own monsters. Soon they were all gone.  
  
"Yugi, oh Ra, are you okay?" Yami asked, he was scared, he knew humans weren't supposed to cough up blood. Yugi coughed again, making more blood appear.  
  
"I just want this to be over Yami, close it please," Yugi said softly.  
  
"The shadow realm?" Yami asked; when he saw Yugi nod he smiled. Yugi must have been one of the few people who thought about others before himself.  
  
Yami stood up, the third eye glowing brightly on his forehead. Seto carried Joey's bleeding body over to Yugi, he was going to be there just incase anything went wrong.  
  
All of a sudden Yugi could feel a strong power emitting from Yami. He was focused on Yami and him alone; he didn't even see the person sneaking up behind him.  
  
The person behind Yugi snuck up behind struck him with a lead pipe. Yugi's vision blurred and soon he hit the floor with a sickening thud. Seto's attention was turned with this noise. Taking his sword he sliced the man in the side. The body hit the floor and Seto struggled to get to Yugi to make sure he was okay. He had a bleeding bump on the back of his head.  
  
Seto ripped a piece of cloth of his shirt and wrapped it around Yugi's head. His attention was turned back to Yami with a scream from the pharaoh.  
  
All of a sudden a white light surrounded Yami and the other and soon filled the room. When the light faded Yami was lying down on his side panting heavily. Seto laid the other injured boys down and went to assess Yami to see if he would be carrying all three boys on his own.  
  
Yami rolled over on his back, "Man I am so spent, I don't think I could summon a quarter of a Kuriboh!" Yami exclaimed laughing.  
  
"I'm glad your okay, lets get these two back to the hotel so I can take care of the properly," Seto said holding out a hand for Yami to take. After the two had gathered one boy each, Yami with Yugi and Seto with Joey, they got the hell out of the jungle.  
  
When they got back to the condo the collapsed in fatigue. Serenity and Ryou made quick time of getting them into beds and bandaged up. Serenity was assigned to watch over her brother and Seto and Ryou was watching over Yugi and Yami. The four worried the other two members of there little group and soon they all found sleep in the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Sorry guys but assessing this chapter I see an ending coming in the next chapter. Sorry but all things have to come to an end, even good things. 33 chapters is nothing to whine about now. Review quickly, I want to read some before my skiing trip on Sunday!!! 


	32. Life again

Light Gone Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!  
  
Notes: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! I am so sorry to announce that it is coming to an end but... you will get over it!!!! I was at the last time I would be with my basketball team today. We had an awards ceremony, she gave us all certificates, and it was very cute. When she gave the plaque to the only senior on our team she started to cry because Kate was like a sister to her. She's not that much older then us, she's is like just out of collage. Anyway, she got all teary on us, then we got all teary... it was sad, yet nice. We'll all miss her, and if, for some odd reason, I make the varsity softball team I will have to go and deal with it for another season!!!! Anyway, my ski trip...was soooooo cool. We stayed at this beautiful ski house that look like something out of the HGTV channel! We went skiing both days that we were there and I even got to get to a black diamond. I didn't do well, but I didn't hurt myself!!!!!! Anyway like I said this is the last chapter and if I tell you anymore then I will ruin the ending so without further ado, the LAST chapter of Light Gone Forever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Seto woke to the sound of movement in the room. He opened his eyes to see Serenity changing Joey's bandages. She turned around to see him awake and said, "Seto are you feeling better? You were out for a long time," she said with a comforting smile.  
  
"I little tried but mostly fine, how is the others?" Seto asked calmly.  
  
"Well Joey's wounds were superficial and he will be fine when he wakes. Yami, was just tired, he is sleeping and will also be fine, Ryou is watching after him and Yugi," Serenity said as she threw the old bandages out.  
  
"What about Yugi...is he okay?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, the bump on his head hasn't gone down yet, even with the ice. He hasn't shown any signs of waking but we think the coughing of the blood is over for now. We called a doctor this morning, I am glad you woke up, we wanted to move Yami in here as to not alarm the doctor with his twin asleep in the bed next to him," Serenity said.  
  
"I see, so you think he will be okay?" Seto said.  
  
"I have faith that he has been though too much for this not to work out," she said with a smile and then left the room.  
  
Seto went to get up but was startled when he found that he was only wearing his boxers. "Um...Serenity, can you get me some pants?" he called out sheepishly.  
  
Serenity popped her head back in, "Oh yea, here," she said throwing him his pants and leaving the room again. Seto slipped them on and exited the room.  
  
Not to long after they moved Yami into the bed that Seto had been sleeping on the doctor showed up. He asked to be alone with Yugi. This made all the members that were awake think, after all they have been through some weird shit lately, but they allowed it.  
  
When he came out his face was not as they would have hoped. His head was down and his expression was one of a lost person.  
  
"How is Yugi? Is he going to be okay?" Ryou asked as soon as he came out.  
  
"Well, the boy will be fine, but there is one thing I think you all should know," he said, his voice very solemn.  
  
"What is it?" Joey said walking out of his room; hand on the doorframe for support. Ryou and Seto helped him to the couch.  
  
"Well, after examining his bump and the rest of his bodily damage I regret to inform you that...  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
- -  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yugi is and...permanently will be...blind," The doctor finished. Serenity gasped and started to cry, Seto tried to comfort her while holding back his own tears. Ryou and Joey were quiet, unable to talk.  
  
The doctor left them to tell Yugi the news, but they also had to tell Yami, they didn't know how they were going to do it. When Yami woke up and left the room where Joey was once again sleeping, he never expected what he found. He exited the room, when he did they all looked at him with defeated expressions.  
  
"Who died," Yami tried to joke, for a moment their expressions showed that he really wasn't far from the truth. Yami noted the absence of his aibou and started to worry. "Where is Yugi, tell me NOW!" he yelled, he feared for the worst.  
  
"Yami we have something to tell you...Yugi...well," Ryou stumbled over the words.  
  
"Ra, please tell me he isn't dead," Yami said with tears on the brim of falling.  
  
When they heard that there faces lightened up, "No Yami it's just that he is...once again blind," Serenity said.  
  
Yami took a long time before he spoke again, "I can feel Yugi wakening, I will be the one to tell him," he said with a sincere voice.  
  
Yami walked into the dark room, he could see Yugi's form moving, bandages over his eyes. "Yami, I know your in here, turn on the lights, I can't see," Yugi called out weakly.  
  
"It wouldn't help aibou," Yami said trying to hint to Yugi that he was again blind.  
  
"What are you talking about Yami, put the lights on," Yugi said.  
  
"Like I said Yugi, it wouldn't help, listen to me aibou and know that I would never lie to you or play any tricks on you, you are blind again," Yami said, he didn't like the expression that crossed Yugi's face, it was one of hopelessness. "I am sorry aibou, I could not protect you," Yami said tears falling silently.  
  
"I do not blame you Yami, I have to lean to live this way for the rest of my life, I have already done well in past experiences, and now I have you and a bunch of new friends. I am sorry that it ended this way, but I don't regret one moment on it, when can we just go home?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, I will have Seto send for a plane," Yami said, glad they way Yugi was taking this wasn't too bad.  
  
"Okay, now I am tired," Yugi said falling back asleep.  
  
~*~AFTERMATH~*~  
  
Yugi: He grew to learn how to be blind and continued school. He lived with Seto and Mokuba who helped a lot. Yami also lived with them.  
  
Seto: He and serenity started to date and he finally got some time to be with his brother after finally getting to take some family time off from CC.  
  
Joey: Him and his sister got along and helped Yugi as much as they could. They all lived a happy life, none ever speaking of their adventured or the shadow realm!  
  
~*~THE END~*~ 


End file.
